Choice of the Ancients
by rene3037769
Summary: One man's desire to preserve his people's legacy causes events that he could not have foreseen. Once the other Ascended find out what he has done they are going to be faced with making a choice that they are unprepared for. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

8000BC

It is amazing how the smallest things can affect someone's life and how they look at the world. Something small can turn into something that defines the very thing that makes a person who they are. Once such thing happened to Janus as he was preparing his lab before retreating back to Tera with the rest of the Lanteans; a woman appeared in the gate craft that he had gotten into trouble for with the council. It was their policy after all to not mess around with time and Janus had gone against their edicts when researching a way to travel through time.

Janus was shocked to learn that this woman was from Tera, or Earth as she called it, and she was human but not Lantean. She told him of how the humans on Tera had learned to use the astria porta, found themselves becoming the focus of a parasitical race that used humans as slaves and ruled the galaxy. Apparently many races had found traces of technology left behind by the Alteran/Lantean people and used it for their own gain even without knowing what they were meant for.

He had to work extremely hard to keep his facial expression clear of the horror that he was feeling as Elizabeth told him of what was to be his people's legacy. He did not know what was worse, that his people's technology would be found and used by people that were not yet ready for that level of technology; something that would allow the Goa'uld a way to rule the Avalon galaxy as gods. Or that his city, Atlantis, would be found by Elizabeth's people after ten thousand years at the bottom of the ocean. This city should only be used by those that had the right to be there as their descendants.

Oh, Elizabeth had tried to reassure him that they were the descendants of the Lantean people; they did after all have people in their group with the gene that allowed them to use the technology. Therefore, it must be okay for them to come and claim the city for themselves. After all, the Lantean people were gone.

Carefully, he listened. Never letting on the disgust that he felt at what Elizabeth actually thought of their people. She knew nothing and yet considered herself to be an expert because of the little bit of knowledge that they had gleaned over the years. This…human…thought that her people deserved to use Atlantis for their own gains. Of course he would plan so that the city would surface if he failed, but now he would also be planning to keep her and her people out of this city. Let her and her people be the backup plan. Janus smiled at the woman hiding behind the pillar before stepping through the gate.

He had not even had time to process the ridiculously cold temperature that he had stepped into before he could hear the others muttering about the humans that had already evolved on Tera in their absence. Honestly, he could not figure out why they were surprised, they had heard the same things from Elizabeth that he had. They already knew that there would more than likely be people living on the planet.

It was months of meeting before it was decided that they would not build any more cities on Tera, they would either move to kheb-jere as they sought Ascension, or they would live among the people here. Janus watched as most of his people left for Kheb-jere; only about thirty thousand choosing to move to the area that would later become Mesopotamia. Over time the influence of his people would be seen throughout the cultures that would develop through their subtle influence. Each great culture would speak about the ones that came from the stars to lead them in their learning and building before disappearing into myth.

At the time his people were settling in to their new simple lives, Janus had already disappeared; he traveled as far as he could so that he would not be easily found. It was almost two years after their return to Tera before he found the perfect place to implement his new plan. At the base of his volcano he built his new home and upon its completion he traveled by foot to the caldera. He actually did not have to come here for this purpose, but it was a view he had been putting off seeing until this moment. It was there that he finally opened the case he had not let out of his sight since he had left Atlantis.

As soon as the case had been opened, millions of tiny nanites spilled over the edges of the case with a soft trickling sound that could have been mistaken for water. He would have been in horrible trouble had the council realized that he was still working with nanites technology despite their ban on the subject. They always seemed to ban what they could not immediately understand, but Janus had learned that those things that took time to understand were the ones that were worth the effort. These nanites had been designed to work together when programed too, and then to revert back to their individual cells once they had completed their programed duties. Every cell had been slaved to Janus's control tablet and arm band. These would never become independent as the human form nanites that had become the Asurans had.

He watched as the swarm of nanites disappeared in search of raw materials that they could use to replicate until they reach such a number that they would be able to really begin their task. Once he could no longer see the nanites, he made his way back down the side of the volcano to begin attempting to ascend.

3000BC

It had been about five thousand years before Janus thought that enough had been done by the nanites that he could then descend and reprogram them for their next phase his grand plan. He had been keeping watch over Tera and had noticed that, for the most part, his volcano was still unpopulated. There were a few settlements nearby, but none that were close enough to cause him to be extra careful.

He waited as patiently as he could for the others to be otherwise occupied and then descended to the area he had once built his home. While nothing was left of his previous home, he no longer needed to live at the base of the mountain. Smiling, he made his way to a small opening in the side of the mountain that was not quite at the top of the mountain. This opening would not be here for very much longer now that he would be able to work on the rest of his project.

It was just a short walk before Janus found himself in the brand new Alteran outpost. The basics had been completed and the only thing left for him to do was to have the nanites build any small components that were needed as he programed the crystals that would control the outpost. In a small room sat a chair that sat on a podium. This chair would eventually light up when it was active and allow one of his people's descendants to learn about their legacy. Right now the chair sat unpowered or programed, surrounded by the crates and cases his nanites had brought from their hiding place before powering down.

Quickly finding the case that held his control tablet, he began programing the nanites for their next tasks. Some were set to building the many small components he would need while getting the outpost operational, some were set to stock pile materials for future repairs and spare parts, half were set to his two largest projects.

The first would be the creation of the device they used to make Potentia. The device would create, charge and then store five Potentia in a crate that could be carried safely though the worm hole created by the astria porta. While it would only take the nanites about three months to create the device, it would then take about five years before the crystals that were used for the Potentia to be grown. Once they were grown, the device would activate a small portal to an artificial area of subspace and time where vacuum energy would be extracted; a process that would only take moments once the crystal containers had been built.

While he had been ascended and was waiting for his outpost to be built Janus had a lot of time to think and one of the things that he could not answer for himself was why his people did not keep extra Potentia around. Granted five years was not a terribly long time to have to build a nearly unlimited power source, but operating with no extras on hand seemed to be a bit idiotic in hind sight. This device would ensure that, at the very least, his heir would have two extras after the three in Atlantis were changed out, and then they would have the three crystal cores from Atlantis to charge giving them five just as extras to use. Whoever eventually found themselves at the outpost could decide for themselves if they needed to create more. None of the Potentia would be needed in this outpost unless the geothermal energy from the volcano was no longer enough to sustain power.

The second large project that he had waited until he was back on Tera to supervise was the astria porta. He needed to make sure that his descendent had a way to actually get back to Atlantis. He knew from what Elizabeth had told him that there had been two gates found and controlled by the military here on Tera, and there was no guarantee that he would be able to leave accurate information on where they could be found or if they would be accessible for his descendants. The easiest and most secure thing to do would be to give them their own astria porta. He would give them the upgraded version that they had eventually used in Pegasus.

In order to keep this outpost from interfering with the gates that would eventually be found by Elizabeth's people, this gate would need to have its own point of origin and to also have its own address that would need to be manually added into the gate system. This would make the gate mobile if needed as its address would not actually be set to a fixed location. While his nanites could do many things this was not one of them.

Once the nanites were programed, he looked around to take stock before getting to work.

All in all, it did not take Janus as much time as he thought it was going to take to get everything completed. He had spent just shy of one hundred years working diligently to get the outpost finished. He had just finished programing the only device that would stay active from this point on.

It had no name as he had created it just for this purpose. It would actively scan all life on the planet for markers that were common in the Alteran race before they had disappeared. The first person that would fit the criteria would be beamed into the outpost where they would learn everything that Janus could think of. He had programed the control chair to link with the most up to date database that they had, it was a copy that he was not supposed to take from Atlantis, but it was even more complete than the repositories they had left on various planets. The database was also linked to the hologram that could be used for learning purposes as well. As there were no living Alteran to teach them what they would need to know, this was the best that he could think of to provide whoever came with the education they would need to succeed.

Before he ascended again Janus walked one last time powering down everything but his new device that would keep scanning Tera for someone that would be the next Alteran. He could not help but think about the trouble that had come from the device. While Elizabeth had told him that there were people on her team that could use the technology due to the ATA gene, this was not what made a person an Alteran. None of the people in Elizabeth's group could manipulate the energy around them, something that all Alterans could do with barley a thought. Their talents were varied, but the access to and the ability to use the energy around them was obviously a big difference between them.

The other thing that had bothered Janus was that Elizabeth had told him that her people generally only used about ten percent of their brains. They had even had issues where they had come across their repositories and one of their people had almost died because he was just not meant for their legacy. At the very least the system would need to find someone that had over fifty percent of their brain active. That was an indication of the ability to use the energy around them as well as the ability to truly utilize the knowledge that he was leaving behind.

He would deal with it if it turned out that no Alterans would be able to take Atlantis back before it was taken over, but he had to try and ensure that his people were the ones that benefited from their legacy. Even after all this time the idea that Elizabeth's team would claim the great city as their own made Janus want to break something. He had nothing against them as a people, but they were not his people and that made all the difference. They were so…unevolved…so normal…so…so…muggle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am always surprised at how many people respond and I love to here from you guys. I am glad that y'all like the start of the story. If you guys have questions, please let me know. I will do my best to answer through PM.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

It was not terribly long after Janus had retaken his place as an Ascended being when he and the others began to notice humans displaying powers much like they had. When Janus looked at the scans from his device he found that these humans were using only about twenty percent of their brains. He was shocked however, to find that the scans showed something new that had never existed in the Alteran race. Each of the humans that were able to manipulate vacuum energy seemed to have some type of inner core that actually stored the energy and it was from that core that they pulled the energy.

While not really sure what to think of this new development, Janus eventually decided that he would keep an eye on how these humans developed over time. He was fairly sure that this was how his people would have naturally evolved had they not collectively decided on Ascending. To see the people that were descended from those that had intermarried with the humans from Terra evolve this way was amazing.

He, along with some of the other Ascended that were watching Terra, were amused when the energy users began to call their ability magic; something that was so different from anything they would have thought of that they could not help but be anything but amused. It was obvious that they were looking at their abilities and deciding that it was magic when they had no way to explain it.

As time marched on, Janus watched as the magic users learned to manipulate energy in ways that he had a hard time understanding. It seemed that their lack of scientific knowledge or general knowledge about the laws of nature allowed them to do anything that they could imagine. More than a few conversations took place among the Ascended as to whether they would have been able to do something similar as humans had they not been held back by what they thought was impossible. Even as Ascended, they would never think of using the energy in the same ways as the magic users.

Over time one thing became clear to the ascended beings that were keeping watch on Terra; the new core that had been introduced allowed the magic users to have greater control over their abilities if they were able to find something that focused the energy correctly. It was undeniable when a Roman man by the name of Ollivander began to make what he called wands for the magic users to use as foci. Without a proper conduit for the energy to escape the body, the magic users struggled to use the energy on purpose. Generally they mainly had partial success at controlling their accidental outbursts.

Around the time that wands were coming in to common use Janus began to notice that there were quite a few creatures that were now populating Terra with odd abilities. The only thing that he and the other ascended could think of to account for the new creatures was that they must be descended from creatures that had been exposed to vast amounts of the vacuum energy used by their own descendants. Terra, or Earth as it was now being called, was providing much more entertainment for the ascended than they had thought possible.

More than four and a half centuries after Janus had watched Ollivander sell his first wand, Janus watched on in shocked horror as an idiot named Zaccaria Innocenti tried to use a spell called _Tarantallegra_ to 'conjure a dance' while he was standing in the caldera of Janus's volcano. While the idiot danced around uncontrollably, the volcano erupted violently and killed thousands that made the base of the mountain home. It was this event that caused Janus to question whether or not it would be a good thing or not for his machines to pick up on an Alteran. Honestly, he was not all that inspired by their descendants ability to use common sense.

He waited until just shy of another one thousand years before he could no longer take the burning curiosity that seemed to saturate his entire being about these magic users that were now calling themselves witches and wizards. After waiting until no one was paying him any attention, he descended once again, this time to learn as much as he could about this new society that was developing.

Once he was back on Earth, it was fairly easy to pass himself off as a wizard. The wizards themselves had no idea how they were able to manipulate energy, so they thought of him as one of their own as soon as he used a bit of telekinesis. With his knowledge of chemistry he learned about Potions; he felt that it was the most scientific of Magical subjects available and he soon came to think of as one of the most interesting subjects he had ever studied. He was quickly well known as a Master in the field of Potions. The new creatures that had evolved on Earth as more and more vacuum energy was used gave him a lot of new avenues of study to keep himself busy.

He eventually met a few other witches and wizards that thought that they needed a central place to teach their children about their magic; apparently they thought that it was absolutely the most wonderful idea and it would cement them as a great society. He was surprised when many of the parents that were calling for a school to be built insisted that he be one of the teachers. This is how Janus, now called Salazar Slytherin, found himself building and founding a school for those that were capable of using magic.

Janus had not bothered getting to close to the humans that made up the new wizarding society, but he did like the two witches that were also asked to help with the building of the school. Helga was a lovely woman with blond hair that treated everyone the same. She was sweet and wanted to see everyone smiling; she was one of those people that you just could not help but like and admire simply because she was that wonderful of a person.

Where Janus had chosen to create a house that valued ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness (all things he wanted to see in any future Alterans); Helga had chosen for those in her house to value loyalty, hard work, dedication, honesty, and tolerance. He had never been more impressed with her as he had been at the moment that she had revealed her house traits.

Rowena was a little bit odd, always staring off into space and making predictions about the future, but she was also very smart. She loved to read and would debate on any subject given the chance. Janus had laughed until he cried when he first saw her make an idiot of a man that had decided that he would marry Rowena just so that she could 'behave as a woman should.' The man had left their new castle utterly humiliated. Rowena had chosen wit, creativity, and wisdom as her house traits as she wanted her students to think for themselves and find joy in both knowledge and creative pastimes.

The fourth founder, however, was not someone that Janus liked at all. To be completely honest, Godric reminded him a lot of Zaccaria Innocenti. He had absolutely no common sense and he was brash and abrasive when speaking to Janus and the others. He also had the annoying habit of calling him Sally, something that drove Janus absolutely nuts. Janus had been incredulous when Godric had announced that his house traits would be bravery, being daring, having nerve, and chivalry. Hogwarts was going to be a school…not a dragon reserve. Janus could think of absolutely no reason for those to be traits ever being needed or utilized in a school of all places. More than once Janus thought about inviting Godric to his mountain to see if he could trigger another eruption, but he was able to restrain himself…barely.

Janus had been teaching at Hogwarts with the others for five years when he did something that was completely new to him for any of his lifetimes as a human. He fell in love and got married. Helga was the perfect wife and he could honestly not imagine himself loving anyone as much he loved her. She, more than anything, made him glad that he had retaken a human for once more.

Two months after the birth of their daughter, Astrid Slytherin, Helga rushed in to Janus potions lab in tears and clutching a baby snake to her breast as she tried to catch her breath. Once he had calmed his wife down he learned that she had found the snake in the forest, still sitting in the nest with no other snakes in the area. Not wanting to leave the little one alone, the animal lover had brought the snake home only for it to petrify Godric's favorite horse with its gaze. She insisted that it had been an accident because the snake was so young to control it and that it would not happen again, but now she was scared that Godric would kill it if he found the poor thing. This was the moment that Janus learned that his wife could actually speak to snakes.

After debating on their options for a few hours Janus had an idea on how to keep the little snake safe. He had been planning on creating a secret lab here in the castle, but had never had time to actually set it up. It took very little time and effort to take his wife to the second floor entrance and have her set a vocal password for the unused lab space in the language she used to talk to the snake. Over the next few years, more than a few snakes would find their way into the chamber with the young basilisk. Eventually though, Helga had to find somewhere else for the other snakes to go as Cutie, her pet basilisk, kept eating them.

While he and Helga never had any other children, Janus could not have been more content in this life. His daughter grew up to be just as loving as her mother (she also had a love for all sorts of animals including Cutie) and one of the happiest days of his life was the day that his daughter married Melehan Peverell. The man clearly loved his daughter more than life itself and he had never seen his daughter shine as bright as the day she married.

After his daughter was married and living with her new husband he had another ten years living happily with his wife at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Helga contracted Dragon Pox and died before he could come up with a way to cure her without taking her to the outpost at Mount Vesuvius. This was the first time that he had ever resented the ban that prevented him from showing the love of his existence the things that he could do with technology. The medical scanners would have been able to heal her in an instant, but he could not even tell her that such a thing existed.

Feeling that he would become bitter, or quite possibly kill Godric without his wife there to help him keep from losing his temper, Janus put his affairs in order and left Hogwarts behind. He could not find anything to keep him from ascending again as his daughter was happily married. His daughter seemed to know that she would never see her father again when he stopped by her new home to say goodbye. She told him that she loved him when she kissed his cheek goodbye for the last time. Hugging her tightly he whispered into her ear that he would always love and watch over her.

Only a few months' later people were talking about the disappearance of Salazar Slytherin.

After checking on his device, Janus spent most of his time watching over his grandson's. They were all exceptionally smart (when he checked on his device again Janus was proud that they showed some of the highest levels of brain activity within the magical community.) Watching them grow and start their own families made Janus feel as though it would not be all that disappointing for his Alteran legacy plan to fail. His daughter and these boys made him feel more pride than he had ever felt with his many experiments. It also looked like the boy's had inherited his need to be great as they each worked to push the boundaries of what they knew and could do from a young age.

The oldest of his grandson's became well known for his dueling abilities, remaining the champion for ten years before he was murdered by a crazy man that thought that Antioch's wand was unbeatable. Janus had been livid at the idiot and had not bothered to hide his satisfaction when the idiot was killed only three days later, having boasted that he had stolen the 'unbeatable wand.' As far as Janus was concerned the idiot got what he deserved.

Ignotus, the youngest of his grandson's proved his genius when he created a one of a kind invisibility cloak after killing a Lethifold and weaving Demiguise hair into the pelt. He had ended up passing it on to his son when it proved that the combination would not degrade over time because of the two opposing natures of the creatures used for the cloak.

It was the second grandson that caused Janus's pride to eventually be shaken. After an accident that had caused Cadmus to remain bedridden for three months while he recovered, he was never the same bright and happy boy that Janus remembered. He was still extremely smart, he just no longer seemed to think or feel the same way he had before the accident.

After years of experimentation, Cadmus had finally created what he felt was his crowning achievement. He called it the resurrection stone and told everyone that would listen that the stone could call forth the dead. He soon stopped telling people about the stone though as most thought it was some form of necromancy. Janus thought that this was for the best but was not all that happy when Cadmus started calling forth Salazar Slytherin.

It was at that point that Janus realized what the stone actually did. Obviously it was not calling forth Salazar Slytherin as Janus was right there watching as his grandson asked the oddest questions of the fake Salazar Slytherin. Apparently the stone would tell each person what they really wanted to hear, no matter how subconscious that thought may be. So when Cadmus asked why muggleborn children were allowed into Hogwarts (He had never gotten over being rejected by one of the muggleborn Hufflepuffs while in school) Stone Salazar told him that he never wanted the muggleborn to be allowed into the school and that they were a blight on wizarding society that needed to be eradicated. Eventually this conversation had Cadmus believing that his grandfather hatted muggleborn witches and wizards and that he had disappeared to kill them all.

Eventually the Peverell line disappeared as it married into other families. The granddaughter of Ignotus became a Potter, the great-grand daughter of Antioch decided that she did not want children at all, and unfortunately Cadmus's daughter had gone to Hogwarts and met someone just as anti-muggleborn as her father. She soon married Gregory Gaunt and together they would continue to spread their hate of muggleborn witches and wizards.

As proud of his youngest grandson's descendants as he was, Janus was equally, if not more so, horrified at what was happening to Cadmus's line. With every generation they became more and more bigoted and hateful, going so far in their delusions that they were beginning to inbreed with alarming frequency.

Eventually after close to five hundred years of watching the actions of his descendants, Janus had seen enough. Watching Gormlaith Gaunt, yet another descendant that seemed to embrace the madness that his grandson had started, kill her sister and brother-in-law and kidnap her niece only to later try and kill the poor girl after she had run away caused him unmeasurable pain. He just knew that he would only become more horrified at their actions and lunacy as time went on. He hoped that Helga, whatever plane she now existed on, could not see what had become of their middle grandson's madness.

At this point he had returned to his volcano fully intending to shut down the device that was constantly scanning for someone that could be the new start of the Alterans. However, he was completely shocked to see that the majority of the wizarding population was showing up on the scans as having fifty percent or more of their brains active. After double and triple checking the results, Janus was shocked to realize that the only reason no one had yet been chosen as a new Alteran was the Core that had developed in their descendants. The scan simply did not understand the Core and thus treated it as though it was an indication of being non-Alteran.

The witches and wizards could use vacuum energy with no trouble and their brains were active enough to use the technology of his people with no negative side effects, so the existence of the core was the only thing that made sense as to why the device was ignoring them. After debating within his mind for a while, he decided to leave the device active and continue to watch over the Potter line and over Isolt and her new family. Maybe in time humans would have another evolution, but he would not be holding his breath.

Only three and a half centuries later, Janus was once again horrified at Cadmus's descendants. He had kept a close eye on everyone as he felt that they would be his only chance at any kind of legacy. Isolt had given him hope that the Gaunt line could redeem itself, unfortunately the newest boy was a psychopath with delusions of grandeur and absolutely no moral code whatsoever. Helga would have had a fit to know that Cutie had been used to kill one of the students within Hogwarts.

To make matters worse, the current Headmaster was a little too involved in his descendants' lives for Janus to be comfortable. Albus Dumbledore had caught Janus's attention when James and Lilly Potter were inducted into the man's Order of the Phoenix. With his supposed history, Janus thought that the man should act a little bit more in the interest of others and less in the interest of his 'greater good.' Everything the man did though was pure manipulation and it caused Janus to worry.

Oddly enough, Dumbledore also seemed to be strangely obsessed with the two items that his grandsons had created and seemed to be under the impression that his wand used to belong to his other grandson. One look at the thing and anyone with any small amount of sense would know that the wand was not even close to being old enough to be Antioch's. Dumbledore's wand could only be five hundred years old at the max.

When he had seen the man start to manipulate the Potters by telling them that Harry was the focus of a prophecy made by a drunken nutcase Janus had released a wave of frustration large enough to cause a few of the other Ascended to turn their attention to him. They soon lost interest though and Janus was left to his on devices. While they never spoke about it, they all knew that Janus was watching over his family. Most of them had descended at some point or another on whatever planet they were fond of, so they were not bothered with his continued watching over them as long as he did not interfere.

Eventually it was decided that the Potters would go into hiding under a spell that would protect the secret of their home within Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter. Feeling like his descendants were safe for the moment as even Dumbledore was not supposed to learn the secret, Janus left to check on Isolt' s descendants in America. He would peek in on the potters periodically over the next year, but honestly, how much trouble can you get into when only one other person knows where you are?

Just over a year after Janus had moved his attention to his descendants in America (He had briefly thought about keeping an eye on Tom, but even he could only take so much crazy at one time) Janus was surprised to feel his device initiate the process to power up the outpost. He thought that his project would never find someone that could be called an Alteran and had even stopped checking on the device after he realized that the core would prevent the device from selecting anyone. The ability to use energy at all now seemed to only happen if the core was in existence, regardless of anything else, and there had been no indications of anyone else evolving with abilities and the needed activity in the brain.

After taking a moment to recover from his shock Janus made his way to his outpost to wait for everything to power up. While he was surprised that someone had actually been chosen by his device as having the characteristics of an Alteran, he was also excited to see what they would be like; he had no intention at all of missing this even if he had given up on it ever happening.

Four hours later Janus was ready. He had decided that he would take the place of the hologram he created so long ago so that he could greet and see the Alteran descendent for himself. When he heard the sound of the Alteran beaming into the hologram room he waited only a moment for the lights on the platform to come on before allowed his form to flicker and appear. With a serious expression he began the speech that he had recorded over many years during his second lifetime on Earth.

"Welcome, descendent of the Alteran race. You have been brought here so that you may access your inheritance. Great knowledge awa…"

The figure standing on the platform paused for a moment before his eyes began to scan the room, breaking his carefully planned cover as a hologram. Seeing no one, Janus finally moved so that he could look though the doorway, wondering all the while where this person was. He clearly heard the beaming technology activate, so someone had to be here.

A sound from the front of the platform caused him to once again stop all movement. When nothing happened and no one suddenly appeared, Janus took a few steps forward and then just stared at the floor in shock. Looking up at him were two sleepy green eyes.

"Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love hearing what you guys think. I hope that this chapter is as enjoyable as the last two. This chapter was a lot of fun for me and it went somewhere I was not expecting when I sat down at my computer. I do want to remind everyone that all of my stories are AU. If you guys have questions, please let me know. I will do my best to answer through PM.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

It took a lot to shock an Ascended being into speechlessness, but as Janus looked down at his descendant he could honestly say that he had no idea what to say or do. Thoughts were flashing across his mind at a dizzying speed allowing him to come to three conclusions very quickly. One, he had forgotten that the device would need an age limit on who it chose to bring to the outpost; having a baby appear had never been a possibility he had taken into account. Two, something horrible had happened to his remaining family as he was well aware that they had been in hiding and that Harry had a healthy core before he had left them. This thought alone was almost enough to make Janus process anymore thoughts.

As he picked up Harry and held him close he watched as another figure appeared in their partially corporeal form, only for another and then another to follow. The third conclusion he had reached was that there was no possible way he could hide this from the others.

As more and more Ascended appeared within the outpost Janus looked down and noticed the envelope that had been tucked into Harry's blanket. It was next to nothing for him to use his powers to release the letter from the envelope and hover so that he could read it without releasing or jarring Harry. It had been almost a thousand years since he had held a child and even with his Ascended powers he was wary of moving him around too much. Taking a quick glance at the child that was already falling back to sleep in his arms, Janus turned his attention to the letter only to narrow his eyes in anger as he read.

 _Dear Petunia Dursley,_

 _Tonight you sister, Lily and her husband James Potter, were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Your nephew has survived and I am placing him into your care. I know that you have no love for your sister nor will you love Harry, but I think that his being placed with you will be for the best. The child must not know of the Magical World or his place in our society until he is eleven. I will place protections around your home to keep your family safe as long as you agree to provide a living space for Harry. Once he returns to our world, I will ensure that you remain safe for this sacrifice._

 _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

Janus glared at the letter as the tendril of power he had been using to hold it up crumpled the parchment like the trash it was. Still holding the child, he looked up to find himself under the scrutiny of a roomful of disapproving Ascended. Not only that but he could feel the weight of the gazes of the others that had not taken a partially corporeal form. Never before had he been the focus of the Ascended collective or seen the collective turn its attention to one place before.

When Khord stepped forward to speak, Janus took a quick glance around and realized that those that were gathered in his outpost were some of the oldest of the Ascended. They were the first to ascend after they had come to this galaxy and were responsible for most of the laws that they followed. If there was anything that resembled the council they had formed as a government while still human, these Ascended beings would be their counter parts.

"What have you done Janus?" Khord spoke in the same even tone that most of the Ascended had adopted after leaving the mortal plane. Someone not used to hearing conversations between the Ascended would never know whether the being speaking was angry, disappointed, excited, or afraid. Somewhere down the line they had stopped showing their emotions. Most of the Ascended relied on silent communication that was unique among their kind. The fact that the others had taken on form did not bode well for Janus.

"I have broken no laws. This place was created before I ascended and I used no ascended knowledge while building the outpost or the device that has brought Harry here." Janus spoke clearly, not exposing his panic to the others.

"And yet you hold a child in your arms. It no longer be said that you are not interfering in his life." Another Ascended spoke from somewhere in the back of the room.

"This child was brought here because he fulfilled the requirements of the device." Janus was trying desperately to think of something to say. He already could tell what they were going to say.

"But he cannot stay." Khord spoke again. "You must send him back from whence he came to avoid interference in his natural development."

"I will do no such thing." Janus could not keep the anger from his voice as he thought about the letter left by Dumbledore. "It would be a mistake to send him back."

"You have no choice. To keep him here would be pointless as he is a child. Surely you do not expect to leave him here alone?" Another of the oldest spoke as she stepped forward.

"He cannot go back. He was left with people that will not take care of him. I will stay with him before sending him back." Janus looked at the other Ascended warily. "I would be willing to descend and take care of him as he is my descendant."

The woman he had just answered was one of the ones that frequently argued for stripping Ascended beings of their memories and leaving them on planets that were under developed if they were found guilty of interfering with lesser beings. Honestly, now that he could recognize some of the Ascended in the room, he was becoming worried about what would become of Harry once they chose a punishment for him. They would not care that he had not actually broken any laws, the fact that he was holding a human in his arms while he was still Ascended was enough in their eyes for punishment. If he was lucky, he would simply be banished like Oma Desala had been, and her punishment was fairly light as she was also one of the oldest.

The other Ascended being just ignored what he had said as she took the child from his arms. He had to stop himself from fighting her as she was now holding the child. It took every bit of self-discipline he had to hold himself still.

"Again, it is not your choice. The child will go back to where he was taken from. You will not have any further contact with him. Is this understood?"

Before Janus could respond another Ascended being appeared in the room. Janus's first instinct would have been to ignore another observer as he could still feel the gaze of the collective on him, what harm could one more do after all, but seeing Khord and the others freeze in place before nodding their heads in respect had him looking at this new Ascended being in confusion. Even the one now holding Harry was watching this new arrival with both wariness and respect.

The woman walked quietly over to where he and the one that had taken Harry from his arms were still standing. As she drew closer to his side of the room Janus realized that the very air around her seemed to spark with power. She smiled softly at Janus as she took the child into her own without even sparing a glance for the other that had taken the child while telling him what he was to do.

"Raina, it has been long since…" Raina simply held up a hand causing Khord to stop speaking immediately. Janus was beyond confused and could feel the confusion coming from some of the others that were watching but had not taken form. He was not the only one who had never seen this Ascended being.

"It is good to see you again Khord. I found myself unable to stay away however." She looked around at the Ascended that had gathered in the outpost and smiled again. "I find myself needing to…interfere." Janus did not bother hiding his surprise as she continued to speak. "When you ascended Khord, I was so happy to no longer be alone, but maybe it is time I give you a history lesson. I feel that otherwise you will make a big mistake and miss an opportunity that you do not yet see."

"This world caught my attention, as it did many of yours, when your descendants developed cores. I have watched as they grew and were reminded of my own history even while you watched and found this to be an odd occurrence. You see, back when I was mortal, our people were no more developed than the humans of Earth are now." Her smile widened as power rippled across the plane as she spoke. "Surely you did not think our people appeared out of the void as an advanced race? We too once believed our abilities were magic. Celestis was once very much like Earth, and our people began to develop cores while we were still nothing but hunters and gatherers. You see, it is natural that your descendants developed cores as well as it is a natural defense. The energy they take in is stored and used to help keep them healthy and to survive, much as it did for us so very long ago."

"It is surprising how alike these Wizards are to us; we to developed foci to help us use our power just as they have. We too found nature reacting to our stored energy and found uses for the flora and fauna that evolved because of their interaction with us. I have been amazed at the similarities to my own history that they have shown. I did not even think I could be surprised anymore." She paused as she looked down at Harry. As she looked up she began again. "When I was sixty, I became pregnant again. I had long thought I was past having children and I was content with my son and his family. But the thought of having another child was wonderful, so I prepared for my new child. As I said, we had advanced to where the humans on Earth have advanced so far. The non-Magicals of course; our knowledge of medicine was not terrible for the time. Unfortunately, I went into labor too early and there was unforeseen complications that developed. My child died before she could take her first breath…and my core broke. Never before had this happened, the healers had no idea how to help me and I was fading quickly. I was tired and no longer wanted to fight to stay alive…and that was when I ascended. I was the first and it was an accident as we had no idea that the possibility of ascending to a higher plane was even possible."

Even Khord now looked stunned at the story. More than a few ascended were now just watching in shock as the woman who was claiming to be the first of their kind to Ascend into this plane told her story. Even those in Pegasus had turned their attention to the happenings taking place in the small outpost Janus had built.

"I did not have the laws that to guide me as you do now. I stayed near my family and my home, eventually helping others so that they could ascend when they were ready to depart from the mortal plane. Many Ascended over the next few generations and our dependency on our abilities waned due to our advancements in technology. There was no real need for anyone to learn about their abilities because they had technology and what the technology could not achieve the Ascended could. Eventually the cores were gone and our people were only using small portions of their abilities already having forgotten how to use what we once thought was magic."

"Our people were now actively looking to Ascension as their next step after living their mortal lives. It was many generations later that we first felt the effects of the worship that we were getting as those on the mortal plane looked to us as gods; mostly because we were still interacting with those that were till mortal. That constant stream of power…was so intoxicating…it was no surprise that the Ori were born. It will be hard for you to understand as you have never felt it, but that power was every bit addicting as the most powerful drugs we could create. Eventually, the Ori decided that we should block others from Ascending as we would not have to share power with newly Ascended."

"Like Janus, I had continued to keep watch over my descendants, and when I realized that no more of my family would be allowed to ascend I told them. To block another from Ascending is to wipe them from existence, and that was something that I could not allow to happen to my remaining family. Eger spread the word and eventually led a large portion of the Alterans away from our home galaxy and the rise of Origin. My husband and I followed, as I could not stand to leave my human family with no one to watch over them. I left my own children that had ascended behind as they fully embraced the new ideals of the Ori and no longer cared for their human family. Power was all that mattered and they would destroy anyone that would try and take that power away. My husband and I watched as our human descendant and his people seeded this galaxy and started to build a society that would try to emulate the best of their ideals. We watched as the Alterans grew in this galaxy, which they called Avalon."

Raina swayed side to side as she looked again at the child in her arms. When she spoke again it was so softly that a mere human would have struggled to hear her, but for the Ascended her words rang across two galaxies as though a thunderclap. "Due to an accident while working on Potentia, Eger would have been the first in this galaxy to ascend. I was with him to make sure that he had no complications and when I should have met him on this plane…I instead found that my husband had blocked his ascension." When she looked up at the gathered Ascended her eyes were burning in fury that had not abated in the many millions of years that had passed for her.

"My husband had thought he could use this new galaxy as his own personal source of power. He would have more power than all of the Ori we left behind. He wiped one of my grandchildren from existence, and so I wiped _him_ from existence." Her eyes were hard as she looked at the others, sneering when it looked as though they wanted to speak. "Moros was not the first to think about killing an Ascended, he was not wrong to fear the threat of the Ori as they did not hesitate to do so and they will not hesitate if given the chance again. I would never allow my husband to get away with what he had done. Had I not done so…none of you would have made it to this plane, so chose your words wisely, Khord."

Janus watched as Khord flinched at the gaze that Raina was directing at him. This was not someone that he would have wanted to cross before he knew what she was capable of…now that he knew that she was the eldest, and an apparently someone that had lived with the Ori and knew of their power at that, he would have agreed to almost anything while she was holding his descendant.

"While we appreciate knowing your history and we are glad that you do not agree with the Ori…how does that affect this child?" Khord finally asked a question while the others just watched on warily.

"Ah…after I dealt with my beloved, I watched as you grew as a people and as you began to Ascend. I watched both those that Ascended and your human counterparts and…I eventually decided to keep my distance so that I would not affect your natural development. As Ascended beings, you created laws to prevent you from becoming as the Ori. You would not interfere with any lower plane. Your human counterparts did much the same as they grew in technology. They would learn all that they could but not share any knowledge with those that were not as advanced."

"I have watched as you created and then tossed aside technology for others to find and exploit. I have watched as you have made mistakes and then ignored them, leaving your friends to deal with your messes. Messes that now exist in two galaxies. I have watched as you have skirted your own laws as you descended in order to interfere with whatever world caught you fancy, only ascending again after you have interacted with a society, claiming all they while that you were working within the laws of non-interference." Some of the Ascended were outraged at the accusation that they had actually been interfering. They were also uncomfortable with her actually talking about their habit of descending as it was mostly ignored and never talked about. "Do not bother denying it. I dare any of you to speak up and say that you have never descended and interfered by leading the peoples on the mortal plane. I won't even bother to mention those that did not even bother to descend." Raina just smirked at Khord for a few moments before continuing.

"No one? Well then. Let me tell you what I observed tonight. I have a bit more power than you as I have lived as an Ori. Even in this galaxy I still hold the excess power that I gained from the people in Celestis. I am a bit more sensitive to the fluctuations of vacuum energy than you are due to this. Tonight I felt a massive wave of power that I have _only_ felt while in Celestis, and even then it was eons ago. I felt a core being broken. I only felt it a few times as it was originally believed that the core needed to be broken to reach Ascension. Ultimately it was proven that the core had no effect on the process, but it was a feeling that I have apparently never forgotten. It was easy for me to track the point of origin for the power fluctuation. There I found this baby in his crib with his dead mother lying on the floor. I watched as the child was taken by a very large man, who refused to leave the child with his godfather. I watched as the giant took the child to a woman and an old man and then watched as they placed the child on a doorstep before leaving."

"I followed the old man as he reminded me of my beloved. I watched as he sat at his desk and then watched as he boasted of his plans to an odd looking bird that smelled of ash. Apparently, this old man that reminds me of my husband plans for this child, which I am now holding in my arms, to die as a sacrifice. He would then place himself as a hero to the people once again by taking credit for the child's deeds. Before sacrificing this child, he plans to make his life a living misery that would make the Ori proud to have him as one of their own."

"Now I have watched for eons as you have tried to find ways around your laws of noninterference, and this child is your loophole." Janus just looked at Raina incredulously.

"What do you mean? You cannot think to tell us that we should interfere in the child's life?" An Ascended spoke from the safety of the back of the room.

"That is exactly what I am telling you. This child is already here by a device that does not break your laws. To send him back would actually be interfering as you would be knowingly sending him into the control of a man that wishes for him to die."

"The child still deserves to be raised by family. Maybe we could place him with some relation…somewhere this man could not find him." Another that Janus could not see spoke.

"The child has no close family. His parents died tonight and both Lily and Petunia were adopted. Something that Dumbledore…the old man knew." Janus spoke and nodded to Raina as he explained. "If you want to get technical…I am the child's closest family and this is probably one of the few places On Earth that he would not be able to use his magic to track the child. The shields around the outpost work even better than their 'wards.' The only other place that would be completely out of Dumbledore's control would be another Alteran outpost like the one under the ice in Antarctica." Janus decided to keep quiet about his other descendants in America as he was not sure that they could protect the boy from Dumbledore if needed.

"You…what exactly is it that you think we should do with the child, Raina?" Khord walked over to stare at the source of his current feelings of irritation. Even asleep, the child looked like any other he had seen. How could the child be so important as to catch Raina's attention?

"I think that you should see this child as an opportunity. This child is already removed from others giving us the opportunity to interact with him as ourselves without interfering with a society as a whole. This child, this Alteran child, is our opportunity to see our people once more among the stars. We could teach him of our mistakes and our history. Tell him of his people's technology while not telling him how he should live his life. We can act as advisers and allow him to choose his own destiny. Just imagine, teaching someone without the limits of Ascended law; something that you have been trying to get around sense you first ascended. One boy growing up learning just what his people were; learning their hopes and dreams, accomplishments and failures. He is the hope of not only fixing past mistakes, but of actually reaching those dreams that were left behind when our people left the mortal plane behind."

"We can interfere in this case, temporarily as he grows, as any action taken at this point would be interference. That line has already been crossed, so why not do as you have wished all along and teach the boy how to be Alteran without teaching him your bad habits? Let's finally see what the Alteran can become."

Across the higher plane in two galaxies, not a sound was heard as the Ascended beings processed the suggestion made by the oldest of their kind outside the Ori they had left behind.

Eventually a woman stepped forward to speak. "Would you have some of us descend and take care of the child?"

"Ganos Lal, you and Moros have provided me much entertainment." Raina smiled as she looked at the younger being. "I do not think it would be needed for us to descend. We are perfectly capable of interacting with him with this form. He does not need us to hold his hand until he chooses to die or ascend. We would only need to see to his care and education. I am sure that Janus would be happy to be his primary caregiver and we would all have the chance to teach him and we can do so as we are. I am by no means suggesting that you descend and pretend to be something that you are not. Teach him as an Ascended, not what you think he should learn according to his current technological standing. As of right now, he is not part of any society other than ours. He has no limits placed upon him. He is Alteran. The only Alteran that we have access too."

"This is unprecedented. Do you truly think that he would be able to do as you say…to correct our mistakes and help our past allies…those that were left behind?" Another asked quietly. She would not have asked except for one glaring fact that she could not escape. Raina was correct when she said that they had all taken the chance at descending in the hopes of guiding a people, but it rarely made things better.

Raina looked at the woman knowingly. "Usually when one of us descends, we interact with many. Even if there is someone that we have placed our hopes on, many are still affected just by our presence. This child would be the only one to interact with us as we truly are. He would see, not just what we wish him to see in order for him to think well of us, but he would see our failings as well…as human and Ascended. He is the best chance for achieving what many of you have been trying for. Even I descended before I gave up on showing people what I thought was a better way. I believe this never works because we are constantly hiding ourselves in the attempt to keep our interference to a minimum and to present ourselves in the best light possible. This child will give us a chance to show him who we are unreservedly."

"Be his caregivers and teachers? That is all?"

"I imagine he will eventually seek out company of his own people…the magicals on Earth are technically Alteran, but that can be at his own pace. We would still only interact with him and not with the others. It should be easy to teach him as Alteran children generally mature fairly quickly and I am sure that Janus has a repository that could be used to help teach the child." Janus nodded when the attention turned back to him.

"We would all have a chance to teach the boy…to tell him of our lives and what we left behind?" Another stepped forward, his interest clear.

"Yes. All those that chose would be free to interact with this child."

Once again there was nothing but silence as the Ascended thought about the possibility of actually interaction with a living Alteran. Thought about actually interacting without hiding anything.

"Is it fair to put this on a child's shoulders? The responsibly to fix the mistakes that we left behind?" Oma Desala made her presence known as she asked her question. Her thoughts were currently on her largest mistake. Could she honestly tell a child about what she had done and expect him to clean up her mess?

"I never said that we tell the boy that it is his responsibility. Only that we tell him of what we have done and allow him to make his own choice. He could choose to live as a hermit at Kheb and join us on this plane, or he could chose to lead the Alteran that now inhabit Earth back into the stars. He could choose to deal with Pegasus and Atlantis, with the Goa'uld that has taken over here, or he could lead them to another galaxy all together. He could even choose to return to Celestis and deal with the Ori if that was where he felt he needed to go. It would not be up to us as to what he would choose, but up to us to see him grow to a point he can make his own choices. If he chooses not to deal with any of our mistakes…so be it…let's see where he could do with our knowledge."

Janus was having a hard time now containing his excitement. This was more than he could have ever hoped for when he started his project or when he found Harry laying on the floor. This would give him the chance to interact with his family again instead of just watching and to tell Harry about Atlantis and his experiments. He looked around as he waited for the others to make a decision. He could now feel the strands of power as they communicated silently to each other.

It seemed like hours before the attention of the others focused back into the hologram room of Janus's outpost.

"I thank you Raina for coming forward with this proposal and for telling us of your history. I do not think we would have even thought about interacting with the boy had you not done so. I wonder now that I have heard your history, if we are much better than the Ori were. Maybe we too act too much as gods, choosing to influence others and to not step in when we see others making our same mistakes because we fear the consequences. You were correct that we have been trying to find ways to fix our mistakes when we descended and some of us, like you, have given up. The last time I tried to show a planet a way to develop, they used my knowledge to wipe out other races. I could never stand to try again." Others were nodding as Khord spoke. He looked down with a frown as he spoke thoughtfully. "I have many regrets, and I do not want to add another to that list."

He looked around again before turning his attention to the eldest and one of the youngest Ascended beings; both were looking at him expectantly as he was the spokesman for the council. "It seems that we have come to a decision."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. If you guys have questions, please let me know and I will do my best to answer through PM. I hope you enjoy.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

Once the decision had been made the majority of the Ascended beings dispersed. For the first time in their history as Ascended beings they were operating with one thing in mind. Harry. Though no one would realize it, Earth was now the focus of the collected Ascended; something that had never happened before. Once they had decided that they would interact with the child they were fully dedicated to ensuring that this opportunity did not go to waste.

Because of what Raina had already observed that night regarding Harry, they had decided that they would need to know as much about the world that Harry could have lived in so that they would be able to give him information when he was older. The majority of the Ascended that were able to get to Earth quickly decided to spread out over Magical Britain where they could observe the people and things that Harry would need to know about while growing up. They also felt that it was important to keep an eye on Dumbledore so that they would know of any plots against the child. Others chose to observe the other magical communities so that they could understand the differences and similarities around the world. Even more Ascended chose to check on the many outposts and technologies they had left behind so that they would not be giving Harry incorrect information as he grew; it would not do to give him the address of an outpost that had been sucked into a black hole, after all.

With a new goal for them to focus on, the outpost soon was cleared of everyone but Janus, Raina and Harry. Janus was thrilled that he would be able to stay with Harry and that he could interact with him without fear of punishment from the others, but now he had no idea what to do. The child was still sleeping and completely unaware of his new path in life.

"Janus…Janus?" Raina smiled at him when he finally looked up. "Janus, he needs to be checked for injuries; he has a small cut on his forehead. Is there a medical bay here?"

"Oh, yes. It is on the next level along with the dining area." Janus spoke as he led Raina towards the Medical Bay. Once they reached the small infirmary, Janus carefully placed Harry on the diagnostic bed that they had developed while building Atlantis. The Medical bed was fully capable of running in depth diagnostics and even healing someone if the issue was not too severe. Things like surgery still required someone trained in Medicine to operate the machinery as the medical field was one of the areas where technology had proven to not be a cure all.

While the machine ran, Janus and Raina stood quietly. Neither of them needing to fill the silence with useless chatter. A small bell sounded to indicate that the scans were complete and that the machine was ready for new instructions. Janus and Raina both moved towards the display monitor to view the results.

"Well, it looks like he was already starting to get a cold from being left outside, I am not sure if that is normal or not for small children to get sick so quickly though. I have not been around them in so long that I cannot really remember. Looks like that's taken care of...but…what is this?" Raina asked as she pointed at the report about the scar. "Shouldn't it have just healed the cut and removed the scar?"

"It should have, but this says that there is a small pocket of energy behind the scar. The machine is not capable of closing it without direction as it is considered a contaminant." Janus was squinting at the report as he thought about what the energy could be. "It looks like…it looks our energy…but tiny and…not right."

"Could someone have placed their energy in his scar on purpose?" Raina looked disturbed at the thought. "Have the Wizards found a way to separate their energy in a way that would allow them to remove part of it?"

"It is possible, one of my other descendants, Tom was looking into something that would do that essentially. I don't know if he succeeded but I would guess that this is a part of Tom's energy. I know he was looking into it but never actually saw him do so. The process he was looking into was fairly simple if they had done something to cause a fracture in the energy. He has certainly killed enough people to succeed if the process he was looking into worked. I don't know why someone would want to cut off a part of what is essentially a piece of a soul. He was defiantly crazy and stupid enough to do something like this. I know that he was the reason that Lily and James took Harry into hiding."

"That is disgusting." Raina made a face while still staring at the report. "Can you remove it?"

"I think so. It is energy…so I should be able to store it in a container. I know that there was an energy that we were studying in Atlantis that we trapped in a device and it was basically pure energy. I am fairly certain that I can use a crystal and make a container that would be like that. It is not deep…but I have never seen anything like this. I don't know if something needs to be done other than extract it like a splinter."

"Maybe we should ask the others. Some of them were Healers. It would probably be best if one of them were here. I do not have much experience with Healing."

Janus agreed and soon they had communicated their request for assistance to the other Ascended that were close by. By the time Janus had collected a storage crystal for the foreign energy and programmed it to act as a containment vessel like the larger device in Atlantis, the other Ascended had already arrived and was looking over the report given by the Medical Bed.

"Janus, this is Frig. She was a Healer before the Plague." Raina introduced the woman who nodded in greeting.

"Raina has explained that you intend to just draw the energy out of the scar and store it in the crystal. This should be fine as I do not see anywhere that the energy has attached to the child yet…if it had been left intact it would have been harder to remove as it would have melded with his own energy like a parasite. I will monitor, but you should be able to proceed with no trouble."

Janus just nodded as he stepped closer to the bed with the crystal in one hand and a device in the other that could allow him to manipulate the energy. He had only ever used it when building nanites, but he felt that it would be the best tool to direct the foreign energy into the crystal. The energy they had in storage in Atlantis had been drawn into the container in much the same way…but on a larger scale as the container was bigger than the crystal and had its own version of the hand held device Janus was using. It took about fifteen minutes for the energy to be completely removed from Harry and stored in the crystal as Janus was afraid of rushing the process and hurting the child. By the time the machine had finished healing the scar Harry had woken up and was starting to whimper. Frig double checked the latest report before giving them the all clear and returning to what she had been doing before being called to the outpost.

Harry looked around the strange room with his large green eyes filling with tears. "Mummy?" He whimpered when he noticed the two figures standing beside him were strangers.

"Oh dear. We need a way of getting some supplies. I am sure that he is getting hungry." Raina offered. As soon as he woke up she realized that they did not have anything to care for a toddler. She quickly picked up the crying child and began to comfort him with soft shushing sounds as she rocked him.

"I think I could get some. The house that his parents were hiding in should have all his things and there should not be anyone around by now. I can just gather his things until we can decide how best to go about getting him supplies while not interacting with the world at large." Janus waited for Raina to nod her agreement before leaving in search of baby supplies.

Upon arriving at the cottage, Janus quickly verified that there were no more Wizards or Witches snooping around before he began to gather things for Harry. Not really sure what was essential or not, he had decided to gather everything he could into a trunk with expanded space inside that he had taken from James and Lily's room…Harry could go through it when he was older, after all. It was as he was reaching for a stuffed stag that had been laying on the floor of the nursery that he was once more startled into speechlessness.

"What is Mr. Glowey man doing with little master Harry's prongs?"

A small creature had just popped out of nowhere to snatch said stuffed animal out of the startled Ancients hands. Janus could not help but wonder if he would be getting into trouble for interacting with the small Brownie. Although, this could solve a lot of his current dilemmas. Janus looked at the creature speculatively before finally speaking.

"You were James and Lily's Brownie, weren't you?"

"Yes, I am Tweety. But we is being called House Elves mostly nows. No one calls us Brownies anymore." The little Brownie was looking at Janus in confusion now. "Why is you all glowey?"

"Hn. Why are you here Tweety?" He completely ignored the question about him glowing.

"I is being taking little master Harry's things into Potter Vault. Dumblesedore is being telling me that I cannot go to little master Harry…is not being safe." The elf spoke sadly as she looked down at the floor. "Dumblesedore is telling Tweety that Tweety is no longer being Potter Elf and that Tweety can go to Hogwarts."

"Hn. Tweety, do you want to still take care of Harry?"

"Oh yes, but Tweety cannot feels her little master anywhere." The poor elf looked as though she were about to cry.

"I will take you to him, but you must not ever tell anyone where he is. Do you understand?"

The Brownie nodded her head so hard that Janus thought for sure it would fall off. "Mr. Glowey knows where little master Harry is? I's will keep little Master Harry's secrets and take care of little master Harry." The elf started to bounce in place much to Janus's annoyance. Brownies had not been very prevalent while he was at Hogwarts and he had only seen them in passing as he looked in on his family over time. Never had he actually interacted with one.

"I will call you as soon as I am back to Harry, you will then bring Harry's things there, understood." Janus waited until the elf nodded before heading back to the outpost.

Janus arrived back at the outpost quickly. The only thing faster than traveling as an Ascended being would probably be Apparition. Raina looked up from the fussy baby in her arms when he appeared.

"Janus, did you find something to feed the boy?"

"Yes, and something even better. Tweety." Raina looked at him oddly until Tweety was suddenly standing in front of them. "Raina, this is Tweety, a Brownie that is in service to the Potter family. She can see our energy so she knew that I was at the cottage. She can help us care for Harry."

"I see. What exactly is a Brownie?" Raina watched as the elf checked over the child in her arms before digging into a bag and producing a high chair and a container of bite sized food. After inspecting the chair and food, Raina placed Harry into the chair and watched as he began to eat. The little creature, after watching Harry eat for a moment, began to look around the outpost.

"They are creatures that evolved due to the energy of the Wizarding world. They were still pretty wild while I was human last, so I did not have much interaction with them. They were just starting to inhabit Hogwarts towards the end of my time as human. They are creatures that feed mostly on energy, bread and cream and like to clean…they are now called house elves too as they normally stay with a single family or home now, but they are not really an elf…they are Brownies…completely different species." Janus paused to check on Harry, who was happily trying to eat some mashed potatoes. It looked like more was making onto his face than into his mouth. "Tweety can help us take care of Harry and she can help us get the things we need as it would not be odd for her to be seen in the Wizarding world. Harry will provide her enough energy to keep her healthy…she may be able to feed off of our excess energy as well."

"Well, that will probably end up being for the best. I was not really sure what we would end up doing if we needed to procure anything for Harry outside of his old home. Tweety will be able to act as our go between with the Wizarding world and that will prevent us from interacting with the humans; something we will have to be especially careful of if the Brownies can see us while in our energy forms."

"Mr. Glowey? Where will little master Harry bes sleeping? I's needs to set up his bed and thens I needs to be gettings the rest of little master Harry's things."

"I will show you. I think we will also begin working on your speech..." Janus walked off with the little Brownie while muttering under his breath; a habit that he had developed while working with Godric and that he had never gotten rid of.

While some of the Ascended were wary of interacting with Tweety at first, they quickly found themselves thankful for her presence. She ended up taking care of most of Harry's physical needs before the Ascended beings even knew what the child needed. It had been easy for them to make the decision to raise the child, but the reality of the situation was that it had been a very long time since any of them had interacted with someone so young. It would have been extremely difficult for them to physically take care of the child.

It was also thanks to Tweety that the Ascended were able to avoid being detected as they moved about the Magical world in their energy forms. They had to be extra careful not to be seen as some of the other Magical beings could also see their energy.

They were wary of even venturing out again as the other Brownies would be able to see them in any form, but Tweety told them that the others would not tell anyone that they were there unless they were going to harm their current masters or if their current masters asked specifically about any energy beings being present. Janus had been amused at how sneaky the little creatures could be, and quickly decided that their reputation as being mischievous was horribly downplayed. Apparently they would not go out of their way to give their masters information while they continued to call them elves and found small ways to make their displeasure known to their masters (though they never seemed to get the point.)

Tweety told Janus and Raina that they thought that their masters were too simple to understand when they had told them that they were not elves, and that the Brownies had found it offensive to be lumped in with the lazy species. Eventually they decided that their masters needed even more care as they were too stupid to be left on their own. The two Ascended had been both horrified and amused with the realization that the elite of the Wizarding world had become so lazy due to their Brownies thinking that they were so idiotic that they could not be left alone to care for themselves.

Harry grew quickly and learned at an astonishing rate as Raina and Janus would spend a lot of their time with him sitting in their laps while they sat in the control chair and told him stories. It was common for the other Ascended to drop in and spend time with the child as well, whether in the chair or not.

They did decided after a major discussion that they would not allow Harry to have anything downloaded into his mind from the repository until he was at least five and cleared by one of the healers. they still spent a lot of time connected to the database as it was the easiest way of teaching Harry about their history and culture.

Because the Ascended spoke to him in Alteran, Harry quickly learned the language. Raina and Janus made an effort to speak to him in English, but Alteran inevitably became Harry's first language as it was the one he heard and spoke in the most. Eventually Raina and Janus just decided to have English downloaded with the other languages he would need when he was old enough. Languages being one of the few things that almost all Alteran were copying from the Database by the time they had journeyed to Pegasus.

The repository was one of their greatest inventions. It held all their knowledge and was meant to help the younger generations as they learned; it was their original attempt to create a legacy. The repository allowed information to be downloaded directly into the brain. As long as the person had enough of their brain active they would be able to control the information downloaded. The device made it much easier for each of them to specialize in any given field as it made learning so much easier.

While Harry's brain was very active at Seventy-six percent when he was first brought to the outpost, they wanted to ensure that his development was stable before allowing him to have information downloaded into his mind. One of the healers had insisted that they wait until he was at least five as children could often display a higher percentage of brain activity while still a toddler. The Ascended had all decided to err on the side of caution when it came to his development as they knew the consequences of trying to download information into a brain operating at less than fifty percent. None of them were willing to take a risk with Harry.

When Harry was three years old, Raina used some of Janus stock of raw ore to create foci for Harry. Using gold and Naquadah she used her energy to shape two small arm bands that would fit over Harry's upper arms. The majority of the armbands were made of gold while it had been edged and decorated with the Naquadah. This was the type of foci that she had used when she was a human and she thought that it would be the easiest for her to teach Harry about his energy with. Of course, there was also the issue of not being able to go to a wand maker to have a wand made, but the biggest reason she created this type of foci was that it was the most familiar for Raina.

Soon Harry was constantly running around the outpost in his loose black pants, sleeveless tunics and his armbands that he refused to remove.

Many of the other Ascended would watch while Raina showed Harry the way that she had learned to manipulate energy as a human. They were amazed at this history that they had been unaware of. Never would they have thought of using their energy in the way that Raina and the rest of their ancestors…even their descendants had.

The way that Raina was teaching Harry about his energy did not use 'spells' as they were known to the Wizards of today. Raina, upon reading some theory books that Tweety had brought from the Potter Vault had realized that the 'spells' were nothing more than an easy way of mentally focusing on the outcome needed. That is why it was not terribly difficult for someone to learn silent and motionless casting when they were older…most were just too lazy to and advance that far in their energy manipulation. Since the wand motions and 'spells' were not really necessary, Raina decided that she would help Harry get the same results as the 'spells' by teaching him to focus on the outcome he wanted to achieve.

While he was learning to manipulate his energy, Frig kept a close eye on his health, determined that they did not cause any harm by teaching him things that most Magical children did not learn until they had reached eleven. Frig eventually determined that the reason the Magical children had to wait until they were eleven was that they had to wait for their core to fill up with energy, which would prevent them from becoming magically exhausted. According to the previous scans that Janus's machine had taken, it looked like most of the children had full cores by the time they were eight or nine. It was assumed that the age of eleven was chosen to ensure that no child would learn 'magic' with an incompletely full core, but they were not completely sure as they had no one with a core to observe up close. As Harry no longer had a core, they did not have to worry about the age restriction, he simply used the energy around him much like the Ascended did.

One of the few things that they taught him from the Wizarding world was Occlumency. While they had no need for it as Ascended beings, they all agreed that it would help Harry. Occlumency would help Harry keep his knowledge organized like his own repository and it would allow him to more easily recall information in the future. The meditative aspect of the art would also help him if he ever decided to ascend. Some of the Ascended found that it was very much like the meditations that they had done in their own search for Ascension. It would take him years, but in the end they decided that it was a useful subject for Harry to learn

As Harry grew, the outpost began to look more like an odd cross between a Wizarding home and an Ancient Outpost. Tweety had slowly moved everything from the cottage in Godric's Hollow into Harry's new home so that he would be surrounded by familiar things.

After that was done, she had gotten bored as she only had to clean up after and care for Harry. (While a wonderful source of nourishment, Ascended beings did not tend to make any kind of mess that would keep Tweety entertained.)

Tweety learned to speak Alteran properly as that was what Harry spoke mostly. Her English had been improved as Janus and Raina both could not stand to hear her speak in broken English. Eventually, she started to listen in on Harry's lessons out of shear boredom. As she learned about her little master Harry's heritage she became more and more excited. Upon realizing that Harry may not even stay on the planet when he grew up, Tweety began to prepare for the possibility of such an occurrence.

Slowly but surely, Tweety removed everything from the Potter Vaults, three in total. Most everything was placed in storage, but she slowly began to introduce furniture and decorations into the main rooms of the outpost as she sorted through generation's worth of artifacts and records. The Potters were one of the first families to buy Vault space when the first bank was created. She was in heaven as she sorted through the unorganized mess that had been tossed into the vaults and forgotten.

The Ascended did not really notice the additions in the outpost until the day she had started to place Portraits on the walls.

"What the bloody hell is going on and where are we?"

The Ascended in the room all froze for a moment before turning around and finding Tweety standing bashfully underneath a portrait of James and Lily Potter. Harry, now five years old, bounced out of the control chair where he had been downloading languages into his mind to stand in front of the portrait with wide eyes.

Lily and James pulled their eyes away from the glowing beings standing around the room to stare down at the little boy standing in front of them with his messy hair and bright green eyes.

"Harry?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. I am having a lot of fun with this story and I am glad that you guys are enjoying it. As always, if you guys have questions, please let me know and I will do my best to answer through PM. I hope you enjoy.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

"Hi!" Harry chirped with a wave and a smile.

The Ascended just stood silently behind the child as they wondered amongst themselves if this would be considered interaction with a lower plane. Janus eventually made his way to stand beside Harry in front of the portrait. Seeing the child grinning up at the stunned picture of his parents, he turned back to the others, completely aware of their concerns.

"Do not worry it is not interference. They are no longer on Harry's plane of existence either. The portrait holds their memories and small amounts of their energy that was slowly transferred each time they updated the memories. It is their version of our repository." Janus turned back to the portrait and muttered to himself. "I can't believe I forgot about portraits."

"Their energy? Is it like the one in the crystal?" Raina moved closer while looking at the portrait with concern.

"No, but I do think it may have been the original inspiration behind the idea of what Tom was looking for. When a portrait is made, they place a copy of their memories in the canvas. Each time they do this their energy infuses the canvas in minuscule amounts that we all exude. The more they update the memories the more energy is transferred and the more lifelike the portrait becomes. What Tom did was hack off a chuck of his energy all at once. The portraits are very much their own form of immortality as they can still build new memories while existing in the portrait. Quite interesting actually, you would think that they would reset each time you interacted with them, but they create new memories that are also stored within in the portrait."

Some of the others were now murmuring their agreement that the portrait was indeed interesting while Janus just nodded before crouching down to speak to Harry.

"Harry, these are your parents, James and Lily. Tweety found them for you. Why don't you go back to the chair and finish with the languages while I tell them what has happened since you came to live here with us."

Harry just grinned at Janus before bouncing back off to the chair with a happy sounding "Yes, Grandfather."

Harry had decided to call Janus Grandfather when he was about three after learning about how he was his descendant. Raina became Grandmother as she was the other Ascended being that he saw the most of. Because he was considered the descendant of all the Ascended he had also decided to refer to the others that visited as Aunt or Uncle, something that amused the Ascended very much. They had constantly been astounded by his capacity to love.

By the time the Portrait of James and Lily had been updated on just who their son was calling grandfather, why they were glowing, who they were, where they were, where they came from, their history, their hopes for Harry and what had happened the night they had died…the two figures in the Portrait were understandably exasperated and Harry had long ago gone to bed.

"So, let me see if I understand everything properly." James started while Lily just sat in her chair completely stunned. "You are Salazar Slytherin, but also Janus who created this place so that Atlantis could be found in another galaxy. You married Hufflepuff who was a Parselmouth and both Harry and Voldemort are your direct descendants. Dumbledore wants to kill my son in some kind of epic fight against Vold…TOM…" His eyebrow actually twitched as he spoke the real name of the monster he had feared before his death. "He sent my son to _Petunia_ and left him on the doorstep in bloody November…in the middle of the night, you decided to keep Harry as he was already here and you want him to go out into space and do a bunch of stuff with Atlantis and…some kind of wormhole…" As he got to the end he slowed down with a confused look on his face. He simply had a hard time understanding all the technical things that had been explained to him in the last few hours.

"Yes, that is right."

"And you glow because you are 'on higher plane of existence' and are not currently existing on this plane?"

"Yes."

"And you talk to just Harry because he is a loophole within your laws."

"Yes. He will be the only human we interact with on this plane." Raina smiled at the befuddled portrait. Honestly it was hard to remember that he was just canvas, paint, memories and energy. He was so life like in his responses.

After a brief pause where he looked at Lily, who just stared back at him with the same incredulous expression, he turned back to the crowd of glowing people in front of him. "Well, alright then." He shrugged and flopped down in the chair across from Lily while rubbing his eyes as though exhausted or extremely frustrated...or both.

"All right then? All right then?" Lily stuttered as she looked at James. "That's what you have to say? All right then?"

"What do you want me to say, Lily. Harry can go to space…that is kind of awesome. And it is very far away from Albus." He frowned before addressing the Ascended again. "Wait…why is Harry still on Earth? Why not take him to Atlantis already?"

"We will not choose his path for him; only teach him everything we can so that he can make his own decisions. We have already lived and made our choices…this is his time."

"Right, no interfering…does anyone know where Sirius is? Is he trying to get Harry from the Dursleys?" Lily asked.

Janus was the one who answered this time. "From the information we could gather, he was imprisoned for your betrayal to Tom and the murder of thirteen people as well as Peter Pettigrew. He is spending the rest of his life in Azkaban."

"But Peter was our secret keeper. Dumbledore knew this. Sirius would not betray us or kill anyone…except that stupid rat." Lily yelled as she got to her feet and paced across the canvas in irritation.

"Hn. That is something we were not aware of. I do know that he is in Azkaban for the rest of his life, so I assumed that there was a trial. However, he could not have been sentenced for your betrayal if he was given a fair trial. Even when I was human there were ways to ensure a fair trial. We will make sure that Harry knows that Sirius did not betray you."

"But…can you get him out of there…oh No Interfering." James slumped in his chair at the looks he saw on the faces of the Ascended at his question.

"We will tell Harry. That is the most that we can do." Raina said gently to the portrait. Her attention was drawn to Tweety, who had just popped back into the room after checking on Harry again.

"Ms. Glowey, can I put the other portraits out?" Tweety blinked up at the Ascended being with her large brown eyes.

"I guess that it will not hurt anything. You can put them up and even take them to Atlantis if Harry decides that is where he wants to eventually go." Tweety smiled widely before popping away to gather more portraits.

James suddenly leaned forward in his chair. "Wait…earlier; did you say that house elves were actually Brownies that took care of purebloods because they think we are too stupid to understand that they are Brownies and not elves?" The Ascended simply smiled at his offended expression and left the room in flashes of light.

A year later, the walls of the outpost had been filled with the other portraits that had been in the Potter Vaults. Lily and James had gone to the first few frames that were placed in order to explain what was currently going on with the latest Potter heir. As more and more were added to the walls, the ones placed earlier made the journey to explain, each one eager to see the incredulous expressions on their fellow portraits faces. Some of the portraits were extremely old and had not been awake in a very long time…making for some very interesting conversations within the frames. The frames in the rooms that Harry was in were constantly filled with figures of his ancestors that were fascinated with their heir.

While most portraits in the Wizarding world tended to 'sleep' a lot due to boredom, the ones that were hanging in the outpost were always awake and trying to understand what they were seeing outside their frames. While they did not understand what it was that Harry was learning, every one of them could tell that he was extremely smart and that he would do things that none of them had ever dreamed of. A few of them would try their best to grab an Ascended beings attention in order to ask questions, but most of the time the Ascended beings within the outpost were concentrating on Harry. Eventually the Portraits were content to just watch the happenings outside their frames.

Once Harry had been told of his godfather and how he was imprisoned while likely being innocent of at least some of his charges, if not all of them, Harry decided that he would try and find a way to meet his godfather or even take him away from the prison that the portraits had described to him. Even if he was guilty, Harry could not think of a single reason that someone would deserve to be placed near a creature that could literally feed off of your soul energy. The thought absolutely horrified him.

After hearing so many stories about how the Ascended were constantly creating devices and making plans or experiments it was fairly easy for the six year old to use the chair to interface with the systems in the outpost and create his own data tablet with the nanite technology that was now in his control; he created one that was similar to the one that Janus had left behind. Harry would use Janus's old tablet in conjunction with his own most of the time, going back and forth between the two with ease.

It was the portraits that actually provided Harry with the insight he needed to also decide what he wanted to do regarding Atlantis. Hearing them speak about his Wizarding heritage only made him that much more proud of his Alteran heritage, and hearing the about the history of the Wizarding world showed him that his ancestors continually made the same mistakes over and over again…no matter what galaxy or time frame.

Harry had been disappointed to find out that some of the Earth's historical wars were actually caused by magical experiments that had failed and then been left somewhere where muggles had come across them. The muggles were then affected by whatever had been abandoned and caused unimaginable damage to their societies. Thankfully, the Statute of Secrecy had cleaned up a lot of the messes left behind, but now most of the Magical communities were stagnated. There had been very few advances within their societies since the Statute was put into place.

The time that Harry was not spending making plans on his tablet was spent mostly in the chair. Once he had decided to return to Atlantis, he also decided that he would want to lead his people back into the stars and away from the stagnancy they had trapped themselves in. At the very least, he wanted to clean up some of the messes that his 'family' had told him about. Before he could take his people back to the stars, he would have a lot of issues that would need to be taken care of. Harry had started a list on Janus's tablet of issues that he would need to check on within both galaxies so that he would be as prepared as possible to take care of them.

With his newest goal in mind, Harry began the process of learning how to properly control and eventually govern and lead Atlantis. The information about the Alteran Council and the Council of Atlantis was downloaded into his mind along with quite a lot of information about politics and governing bodies that the Ascended knew about. What was not in the repository was taught by the Ascended themselves.

Because of Harry's decision to return to Atlantis and his desire to rebuild the Alteran empire, the Ascended were even more frequently seen around the outpost; each eager to impart their knowledge and see what he would do. Many of the Ascended that had once held positions of the Councils spent time with Harry, teaching him about their past choices and why they had decided the way they did for specific situations. Some of the Ascended that worked against the Wraith came to teach him about their strategies and how they had to make hard decisions if needed.

He learned about the current worlds and their governments that the Ascended had watched evolve within their galaxies and the Portraits explained about Wizarding governments.

While Harry was learning about politics and different governments around two different galaxies Tweety was also hard at work. She had overheard a conversation between Harry and Janus that had given her a wonderful idea of how to keep herself busy just a few weeks after she had become bored again after placing the last of the Potter portraits on the walls.

" _Grandfather?"_

" _Yes Harry?"_

" _Why did Tweety not hang your portrait?"_

 _Janus had stooped down so that he was on the same level of the then five year old. "I never had one made Harry. I was afraid that the others would learn that I had no core and I had no idea if the canvas would react differently because of my lack of core…I decided that it would be best not to make one. The others were quite upset with me for that."_

" _So Grandmother Helga made one?" Harry had tilted his head to the side as he asked his question._

" _Yes she did. It used to hang in the Headmasters office of Hogwarts with Rowena's and Godric's, but none of them were there when I went to check in on Dumbledore the last time. Thinking back, I cannot remember the last time that they were hung in the office. I know that they were there a few centuries ago._

" _Oh." Harry had just nodded his head and skipped off to do something on his tablet, content that his questions had been answered. No one noticed the glee on Tweety's face as she popped out of the outpost._

While she spent a lot of her time in the preparing for Harry's journey by packing away clothing, food and other necessities she might need to take care of her charge, she was also slowly adding to the Potter artifacts that she was planning on taking to Atlantis. Atlantis was going to be massive and everything would probably look the same. She had not been terribly happy to learn that most Ancient Alteran buildings would have the same décor as the outpost. Even the Ascended that spoke to her told her that the addition of Portraits, tapestries and other furnishings made the outpost look much more homey…something that was not very important to the later generations of Alterans.

Harry had just finished a lesson with Janus about battle plans and matters of war and ethics when Janus heard something that made him freeze in place.

"Sally! Sally! You are glowing! Why are you glowing, Sally?"

Harry giggled at the horrified expression on Janus's face as he slowly turned in place to look at the newest portrait on the walls of the outpost. Harry leaned over the arm of the control chair so that he could see around the agitated Ascended being while others also looked on the interaction with interest.

"Godric…where did you come from?" Janus's eye twitched.

"Well…I was stuck in some room somewhere when some little elf popped in and brought me here." Godric looked down and beamed at the small being under his frame. His smile dimmed when the little creature frowned up at him and muttered something under its breath. Janus also looked down…prepared to ask Tweety where she had found the annoying portrait, when he noticed that this was not Tweety.

"Who are you?" The little brownie blushed and looked at the Ascended being in awe.

"I am being Higgy. I am helping Twiggy prepare so that wes can goes…go to Atlantis." Janus noticed that the little brownie was struggling to speak properly and nodded for a moment before the words he had spoken actually processed.

"Atlantis? How do you know about Atlantis?"

"Tweety is telling me that she has a master that is not being stupid and knows that we are Brownies. She is going away with her smart Little Master to Atlantis and wes are going too!"

"Who is we? Where is Tweety?" Harry just waved at the little brownie with a smile as Janus pinched the bridge of his noise.

"I am here." Tweety had popped in with yet another portrait; this one was of a dower old man that looked extremely unhappy to have been moved from his resting place.

"Tweety, what is going on? Where did you find a portrait of that idiot and why is Higgy going to Atlantis? Where is he even from?"

Tweety flapped her ears before snapping her fingers to place the portrait she was carrying on a free space on the wall. "Higgy found Tweety when she was looking for the portrait of Harry's Grandmother Helga. He wanted to know what I was doing and I told him that I was looking for Harry's Grandmother Helga and preparing for our trip. I…accidentally told him about it and he decided that he would help me and that he would go too. He does not like working at Hogwarts. The Dumbledore will not let them clean the unused parts of the school anymore so there is not enough to do." She finished sadly.

"You are taking stuff from Hogwarts?" Janus looked absolutely flabbergasted while Harry looked amused and the Portraits looked scandalized.

Tweety just grinned up at the Ascended being. "You built Hogwarts so it is yours."

"Tweety…I can't own things on your plane of existence." Janus tried to explain softly. He was astounded when the brownie just looked up at him slyly.

"But little Master Harry is your descendant. I am only taking what should be his…" She looked positively gleeful at the loophole she was exploiting.

While Janus just stared at her incredulously, Harry asked from his perch on the arm of the control chair. "Tweety, won't they notice that you are taking things from Hogwarts?"

"Oh no, little Master Harry. I am only taking things from the Come and Go room. Only forgotten things are there. There is a lot of junk to sort through to find the things that will make Atlantis better for little Master Harry. We are leaving all the junk behind along with things you will not need."

"Oh. Okay then." Harry slid back into his seat, content with her explanation.

Janus swung around to look at his descendant for a moment before turning back to the newest brownie. "And what of Higgy?"

This question made Tweety flap her ears again. "Higgy has decided that he wants to go to Atlantis and be known as a Brownie."

Higgy nodded enthusiastically. "Higgy does."

Janus was going to protest before stopping himself. One thing he remembered from his time as a human was that you did not argue with a Brownie when they decided to bond with someone or someplace. That was their decision and it was best to not offend them lest they try to get even. Besides, it was not his place to tell them no in the first place, that was up to Harry. "Fine, let me know if you do find Helga's portrait." Janus sighed as he looked up at the now empty frame that housed Godric. He was probably off somewhere being annoying and nosy.

"Now then, Harry. Let's go back to your lesson on ethics." Janus turned back towards his smiling grandson and began to explain as much as he could about how to treat other societies and cultures with as much respect as possible.

Harry was nine when something upsetting finally occurred to him. He had been sitting in the control chair practicing with the transporting technology when he suddenly sat up in the chair and looked at Raina with a look of shock on his face.

Raina quickly asked him what had happened, worried that he had a problem with the transporter he was messing with.

"Raina, are you going to leave me?" Harry looked up at the Ascended being with watery eyes.

Raina froze in place. "What?"

"I am going to go to Atlantis. I may bring my godfather and others will possibly come too at some point. Will you leave me then?"

Other Ascended had begun to appear in the room as Harry spoke in a strained voice. Janus appeared and knelt beside Raina in front of his chair. They had always been present and Harry had never thought of his 'family' leaving him before.

"Harry, you know that we do not plan to speak to any others. You are the only one that we interact with." Janus paused before looking back at Khord who had appeared just moments ago.

Khord stepped forward to gain Harry's attention. "It was our original intention to leave you once you were able to care for yourself, to ensure that we would not be tempted to interfere with those you may interact with." He held up his hand when Harry made to speak. "However, we have also decided that we will not leave you. We are aware that you think of us as family, and so too do we consider you ours. Therefore, we decided that we would continue to interact with you, and you only, until such time as you no longer exist on your current plane of existence. You are the only human that we will interact with, however."

Harry just stared at the Ascended beings in the room for a moment. "So you won't leave me?"

Janus smiled. "No Harry. We will always be with you…even when you do not know that we are there."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. "And you will still speak with me?"

Raina laughed, knowing what he was thinking. Lily had said something very similar to him a few years ago after he had expressed a wish that his parents could be with him. "Yes Harry. We will still speak with you, but only if you are alone or if someone else will not overhear. If you work on your telepathy you will be able to speak with us much easier if there is someone else around. We will not abandon you."

Harry finally grinned and tossed himself into the arms of Raina and Janus. The Ascended just smiled before leaving the room in their normal flashes of light.

Harry had done something for them that they could never repay. Even though he was young, he had given them a type of peace that had eluded them without them even realizing something was missing.

The more time they spent with the child, the more they regained of their humanity. They could no longer look at the child and not feel emotions of love and protection for him. He was no longer just a loophole or convenient way to attempt to clean up a mess. He reminded them of what it meant to be a people without doing anything other than accepting them unconditionally. Even learning about the things that had happened within Pegasus and the Milky Way galaxies due to their negligence never caused him to stop loving them as his family.

A burden of guilt that they had not realized they carried had been lifted each time he had simply accepted and loved them. Never even once had he yelled at them or even looked at them with disgust at the things that they considered their fault; Oma Desala had been absolutely amazed when he had hugged her after she had told him of her greatest mistake. He never blamed them or treated them any differently-even if they had researched something that was forbidden by their own Council because it was not deemed ethical. It was for this reason that they would continue to interact with him, even after he was interacting with other humans and cultures within his own Plane.

They would continue as they were. They would continue advice and teach him if he asked them to, but they would never tell him what path to take in his life. They would simply provide him with the support of his family. He could have decided to remain at Janus's outpost for the rest of his life and they would have stayed with him. His decision to return to Atlantis and try to bring their people back to the stars was a bonus and just made them all the more proud of him.

"That's good." Harry sighed in relief from his place within Raina and Janus's arms. "I think I know how to get Sirius out of Azkaban." Harry said calmly, now that his fears of abandonment had been lifted.

Janus and Raina both leaned back to look into Harry's eyes which had begun to sparkle with excitement.

"Oh, did you now?" Janus looked at his descendant with a bit of apprehension. He had the same look in his eyes when he himself decided to do something odd that the others disapproved of. He could see the figures of Lily and James leaning forward in their portrait in their eagerness to find out what the nine year old had come up with.

"Yes. I am going to need a lot of something called 'Spam."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. I have near about giggled myself to death at some of the responses I got from the last chapter, both in review and PM. This story is like a bug in my brain right now, so I hope that you enjoy the new posts as they come. They will not always be this fast but I will always post a chapter as soon as it is done. As always, if you guys have questions, please let me know and I will do my best to answer through PM. I hope you enjoy.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

Harry's pronouncement caused the Ascended in the room and the figures in the portraits to blink at Harry for a few moments. It was James that finally asked the question that was burning in their minds.

"Harry, what is…spam?"

Harry just giggled at the portrait from his place within Janus and Raina's arms. "You will see. I will get Tweety to get me some." Harry pulled away and made his way into the storage room that was located next to the chair room. This is where the nanites he controlled would create different items before storing them in storage crates. Janus, still curious about the spam, followed the nine year old.

Janus stood in the doorway as Harry walked over to inspect a crate. Unable to contain his curiosity, Janus joined Harry and looked into the crate.

"Harry, why have you created so many tablets?" There were hundreds within that one crate and there were crates stacked along each of the walls of the room.

"Well, I was thinking about what would happen when I went to Atlantis. If I am to ever take anyone there to try and bring our people back to the stars…I can't just transport them and keep them prisoner until they do what I want. I decided that I would need a way to contact people here and for them to learn about our true history so that they can make their own decision. So…tablets." Harry walked over to another crate and pulled the top open to show Janus armbands that looked to be made of leather. "And control bands that will allow them to interface with the tablet."

"Ah. Are the armbands like yours?"

Harry shook his head as he placed the armband back into the crate. "No. These will only allow them to interface with the tablet. The tablet will be able to connect to mine once I send out a few of those long distance communicator relays that I saw in the database. I need to send out two to replace the old ones; I could not get the chair to interface with the old ones so I think that they are out of power. I couldn't even find them." Harry shrugged as he closed the crate.

Janus blinked a moment before asking his next question. "Is this what you have been doing on your tablet? Planning a way to stay in communication with the people still on Earth?"

"Yep." Harry popped the 'p' while nodding his head. "The nanites have stopped now for a while to make the communication relays. I have plenty of tablets for right now and they can continue to make more once we have gone to Atlantis."

"Harry…just how many people are you trying to stay in contact with?" Janus was completely baffled at why Harry would need so many tablets.

"Well, when I started…I thought I might just send about five to kids my age that I would have gone to school with. By the time Pegasus and Atlantis are safe they should be older." Janus nodded his understanding. "But then I thought, had I stayed on Earth and decided to go to Magical School, which school would I have gone too?"

Janus blinked down at Harry again as they made their way back into the chair room. Others were now listening into their conversation with interest.

"I doubt that I would have chosen Hogwarts…even if it is your school because Dumbledore is there. So then I thought about Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was founded by family too. That got me thinking about the other schools. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, Castelobruxo in Brazil, Durmstrang Institute in Scandinavia, Koldovstoretz in Russia, Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan, and the Uagadou School of Magic in Africa. Those are just the bigger schools. I don't even know how many smaller schools there are. How would I have chosen which five people to send the tablets too?" Harry looked up from his own tablet with his wide green eyes. "I can't base who is worthy or not based just on a random drawing of their cores. So I decided to send one to each of the people that would have gone to school the same year as I would have, no matter what school I would have chosen."

Janus was not the only one staring at Harry in amazement. This project was absolutely massive when considering how much organization it would take. Raina came over to join the conversation with a smile of pride on her lips.

"Harry, how do you think you will keep in touch with all those people? That is hundreds of children.?"

"I know that it is a lot of people. Almost two thousand that would start school the same year I did. That is why I will not actually be keeping in touch with all of them."

Harry smiled at the befuddled looks he was getting. Because the Ascended had decided not to look over his shoulder while he worked on his own ideas, Harry was able to have many amusing conversations so that he could explain what he was doing and why. He loved that they never told him that his ideas would not work or that they were stupid. They just listened and allowed him to follow through to the end.

"See, once they get the tablets, they will be able to see an image taken from the hologram device that will explain what the device is and will give them a brief history of our people. Very brief. During this introductory message, they will be told that the tablet is for learning purposes to help them reach their full potential. From that point they will be prompted to create a personal profile that will contain all of their information. To use the device they will need to wear the armbands which hold nanites that will connect between the tablets and sync up with the database here. Once they have a profile, they will be introduced to a communication network that will allow them to talk to others about specific subjects and ideas depending on their interest at the time. They will be able to learn more about our people's history and culture and how the Wizarding world came to be…even the current history of the Wizarding world as a whole."

"I even have it set up so that they can have some of the learning modules play while they sleep…allowing for a slow download. I did not want to overwhelm them, but I also wanted them to have a good opportunity to catch up. At the base level programing, they will have modules on History, ethics, basic math and scientific principles and languages."

"Harry…that is amazing." Janus could not hide the pride he felt at the moment. "You said base programing. What else do you plan for this project?"

"The next part is what was taking so long to program, but it is almost ready. As each person interacts with others on the network, your device that found me will also be running scans to look for key words and phrases. People that show an interest in learning more will have that opportunity. Their tablets can be updated with my early lesson modules. Nothing else can be downloaded even with the slow download program as it is not safe when they can't be monitored, but they will have access to the modules. Those that are tagged will be given more and more access to areas where they can speak with others that share their views. Eventually, they will have access to me, but only those that are tagged as being interested in something like going to Atlantis. That way I don't have everyone asking me questions. I hope that those that are tagged as the best possible candidates to go to Atlantis will be…spokesman I guess?" Harry tilted his head as he pondered his plan. "They will be the ones that decide who should get a new tablet and armband and they will probably be offered focus bands eventually."

"Fascinating." Khord said from across the room. They had never used their technology to create this kind of communication network before. The portraits had long ago developed dazed expressions.

Raina nodded her agreement before asking another question. "So you will give them access to focus bands?"

"Yes, but I did not want to just give them out to everyone. You have taught me well about our history and I do not want to encourage those that would try and hurt or control others. That is why I decided on the leather with the nanites to control the tablet. They will not be able to focus their energy through them. I am hoping to use the armbands as both a foci for their energy and a type of uniform. I don't really like the uniforms that you guys used to wear, they look and feel uncomfortable, so I want to use the armbands to denote a position."

"How do you mean?" Raina and Janus shared a smile. They had tried to get him to wear the Alteran and Lantean uniforms not too long ago and Harry had been horrified. He was so used to his normal clothing that he hated how much they restricted his movement. He refused to wear anything but his sleeveless tunics and loose pants now, mostly in darker colors. When Raina had explained that some planets would be too cold for his normal clothing he had simply told her that he would just have to wear cumbersome clothing on those occasions. He could after all use his energy to keep a cloak warm for long periods of time…much warmer than their original uniforms.

"For them to be used as a focus they will need to be made mainly of metal. Mine are made of gold and naqahdah. Since I will have to take control of Atlantis as High Counselor once we get there, I think that whoever is also on the Counsel will also have gold bands, just without the naqahdah decoration. Then Silver and copper could be used for others; silver for those with high level positions such as whoever is in charge of something like Medical. Copper could be just a focus, used for people that do not need access into secure places. Those that do not need focus cuffs or that could not be trusted with them could continue to use wands and the leather cuffs. If I can figure out how to use the metals themselves as a way to insure security then that is what I want to do."

Janus laughed. "So that is what you were doing with all those armbands?" Janus had walked in on Harry as he tried on different armbands a few weeks ago. Each time he had put one on he would turn and levitate something in the room before leaning over his tablet.

"Yep. The different metals do not really change power output, but they do each have their own energy signature that is added to my own. I hope that it can be used so that people can be recognized by the Alteran systems by their energy signatures instead of just by a password. While security was high, there were breaches logged in sometimes. Even having two armbands registers a different signature than just one." Looking over that type of information about Atlantis was extremely boring, but something that Harry would need to know if he was going to be in control of the massive City Ship. Learning about security as well as basic information on how to repair and upgrade systems was the new focus of his lessons.

"That is extremely well thought out Harry. I hope that it works the way that you hope it does." Khord said in his deep voice.

"Me too." Harry smiled at the praise before going back to work on his tablet.

"Um. Harry?" Lily called out from her frame. When Harry looked up and gave her his attention she asked her own question. "How exactly do you plan on giving your tablets and armbands to everyone?"

"Oh. That is what I have been doing with the transporter. I am going to use it to just transport both right next the cores that have been tagged as being in the same year as me. I also have other plans for it, but that is what I will do with the tablets."

"Oh." Lily said a bit weakly. She was extremely proud of her son, but most of the things he was learning and doing were way over her head. If she had still been alive and not just a memory on a canvas she would have been first in line to learn the things her son was learning. She watched from her frame with pride as her son went straight back to work on his tablet.

For a nine year old he was strangely focused; something she was not entirely sure was caused by his being raised as an Alteran. As she watched him learn over the years she had begun to suspect that Harry would have been a prodigy in his own right. She was fairly sure that he had an eidetic memory. Sure he was having some information placed directly into his mind, but he had this air about him that just screamed that there was more to it than that. She could not be sure of course, and in the long run she could not see why it would actually matter that he would have a label that told everyone around him how smart he was. He was happy and she was content to keep her thoughts to herself and just watch.

Had she been alive though, she would have been that mom that told everyone just how smart her baby was. She was positive that she would have been the mom that stood in the crowd and screamed as loud as she could "THAT'S MY BABY!"

A few weeks after Harry had finally shared his plan with his guardians; children around the world were waking up and finding their new tablets with their leather armbands sitting beside their beds. They had been delivered during the night in the hopes that no one would see the flash of light that accompanied the teleportation technology.

More than a few rubbed their eyes and looked around their rooms in confusion before picking up their new tablets; most thought that their parents must have put them there. Even the muggleborn had no idea what they were.

As soon as the tablets were picked up, the introductory message began to play with the screen displaying the image taken from the hologram.

Harry watched on his console as data poured in each time a new profile was created and smiled. Now he needed to decide where he would send his long distance communicator relays when they finished and of course work on his Sirius project. Harry left the control room while staring down intently at his own tablet.

In Wiltshire, England a boy with hair so blond it was almost white had jumped off of his bed so that he could run to his father's study. The little tablet had told him about history he had never heard his father speak about before and he wanted to ask him if it was true.

He was halfway down the hallway when he came to a stop with his new tablet in one hand and the armband in the other. He loved his father. He wanted to be just like his father when he grew up; be powerful and in charge of his world. He also loved his mother though, and she kept telling him to think for himself…that his father made mistakes and was not perfect.

He would have never given that much of a thought except he had heard them fighting the night before…about him. His father was yelling at his mother that she was turning him into a useless waste of magic and his mother was yelling at his father that he was trying to turn him into a horrible excuse for a wizard. Draco had listened with tears rolling down his cheeks until Dobby had come and made him go to bed. Neither of his parents knew that he had heard them fighting about him.

While it is possible that Draco would have eventually forgotten the fight between his parents and continued to idolize his father, the timing could not have been better for Draco to have received his tablet. This tablet offered a chance to learn things that his father had never told him before…something that his father may not even know. Frowning at the door to his father's study down the hall, light already streaming through the crack near the floor an indication that his father was already awake and working, Draco nodded to himself and walked slowly back to his room under the watchful gaze of the Malfoy Portraits.

Once he was sitting back on his bed, he fixed the armband to his upper arm and admired it for a moment before starting the process of filling out his profile.

In Bedfordshire, a boy with brown hair and eyes raised one brow before smirking. He quickly donned his new armband and started filling in his profile information.

His grandfather had taught him that knowledge was power, but it was what you did with that knowledge that made you great. His father was locked away because he had made bad decisions, and Theodore wanted to be nothing like his father. He wasn't positive yet, but he was pretty sure that his father had never had anything like this.

In Ottery St Catchpole, a red headed boy was staring at the tablet in horror. This was obviously some horrible plot from Percy to get him to study before he even got to Hogwarts. Frowning at the tablet and armband, he rolled out of bed and snuck into his sister's room. She had been having a sleep over with their crazy next door neighbor and both girls were still sleeping heavily; completely exhausted after a night giggling in the dark.

He shoved the tablet into Loony Lovegoods overnight bag and smirked as he quietly snuck back to his room. Feeling right proud of himself for avoiding the learning his brother had planned for him, he laid back in his bed with an old Quidditch magazine and promptly forgot about the tablet.

A few of the children took a more cautious approach to unknown objects showing up in their rooms while they were sleeping. When Susan Bones saw the tablet and armband on her night table, she simply got out of bed and asked that her Aunt check it over.

Once Amelia Bones had run every diagnostic spell she could think of, she and her niece sat down and watched the introduction together. While she was leery of the device at first, she could find no reason to keep Susan from using it as long as she continued to allow her to monitor her usage. It only seemed to teach about history…and possibly a fanciful version of it, but with the history teacher currently at Hogwarts maybe this would be a good way of Susan getting some good information. Anything had to be better than hearing about nothing but Goblin wars.

Eventually, after watching the introduction a few times and then setting up Susan's profile, they looked over the different learning modules together. Amelia was impressed at the maths offered and the Wizarding history looked correct if a bit different than what she had learned. It was obvious less biased than their current books and it included the history of the Magical world as a whole instead of just England.

Making a decision she turned to her niece. "Susan, you can use this, but I want to know what you are doing on it…got me?" When Susan nodded and smiled she continued. "See if you can find anything on that thing that will tell you how to get me one. I would not mind taking a look at that math information." She smiled as she left her niece alone to explore her new tablet. _I wonder if they are selling these in Diagon Alley._

Back in the outpost, Harry was sitting in the control chair felling extremely thankful that he did not have to have all of the information downloaded into his mind regarding the long distance communicator relays. There was a lot of mathematics involved and it was not his favorite subject. It would have been an absolute nightmare if he had needed to do this from scratch. He was currently making sure that the programming that had been present in the last two would be included in the new ones that were currently being built by his nanites.

He had figured out which planets he could use to deploy them and now he just had to make sure that they were programmed correctly so that they could make it to the correct position. The great thing about the old relays was that they had been programmed to maintain a stable orbit at the very edge of their galaxies. Each time two would sync up from neighboring galaxies they would send their current coordinates and automatically adjust in order to keep in line with each other.

At one time, there had been relays between many galaxies in the hope of keeping in contact with their allies. Unfortunately, they had run out of power sometime after the Alterans had left the Milky Way behind and new ones had never been sent out. Harry could not even pin point when exactly the relays had run out of power. Once they were no longer in working condition they would have migrated as they no longer would have been able to sync up with their partner relay. Unless they had been destroyed the older relays were still out there…drifting aimlessly through space.

While they would last for thousands of years with their old power source, Harry was having his created with both primary and secondary power sources. Both of which were stronger than their older counterparts. The new relays would also be stronger than the older ones, able to transmit data faster than before and able to receive updates without being shut down. It had baffled him when he had learned that none of the old relays had ever been updated even though the Alterans had made progress with the technology. Harry was not sure if that was something that someone would want to work on in the future, but he wanted to leave the opportunity available if it was needed.

Harry was more than excited when Tweety popped into the control room and told him that she had gotten him everything he had asked for.

"Little Master Harry, I have your spam." Tweety was beaming at Harry in pride, thrilled that he had given her such a challenging task.

Harry popped out of the chair with an enthusiastic "Yes!" He hugged the happy Brownie before rushing out of the room. Soon all the frames in the room were empty and the Ascended had vacated the room as well in order to see what Harry had planned with the mystery that was Spam.

They found him in one of the storage rooms, surrounded by pallets of small cans labeled 'Spam'. Janus walked over and looked at the label with a frown before turning to Harry.

"You do not plan on eating any of this…do you?" There was quite a bit of concern in his voice as he asked.

"No. It sounds horrible, but I found something on one of their education networks about a science project someone had done and it gave me an idea." Harry didn't say anything else as he started looking in one of the longer crates. Janus's eyes widened when Harry reached in and pulled out a full sized skeleton and laid it on his work table. He and the other Ascended and various portraits watched in fascinated horror as Harry opened a can of Spam and stuck it to one of the leg bones without a word of explanation.

"Harry…where did you get the bones…and why are you putting canned…meat on them?" Janus winced as Harry slapped another can's worth of spam on the bones and started mushing the meat together.

"Well…I got the bones from a university. They are real, but they are held together by wire and were apparently donated for science. And I am putting spam on it so that when I blow it up the Wizards will think that Sirius blew up." Harry said this so matter of flatly that the others just stared at him and blinked for a few minutes.

"You are going to blow it up?" Janus watched as Harry removed some of the spam from the leg and moved it to the foot while muttering about Sirius probably not being very heathy in Azkaban.

"Yep, that way they just see some meaty looking stuff with bone shards sprayed all over his cell and I get to blow something up." Harry looked up at Janus with a grin that clearly showed how excited he was at the prospect of blowing something up.

"I see." Janus and the others just continued to watch as Harry continued to make a Spam person to take his godfather's place. Never before had it been so obvious that Harry was still nine years old than when he was slapping chunks of Spam onto the skeleton Tweety had procured for him. Each time he would open a can and let the Spam fall into his hand it made a horrifying sucking sound. Even the portraits were a bit grossed out and they could not even smell the Spam as each can was opened. Still, everyone stayed and watched as the Spam Sirius was slowly created.

Hours later, Harry stepped back from his Spam creation with a grin. He didn't have any Azkaban clothing to dress the Spam dummy in, but Tweety had found a prisoners costume that would mimic the pattern close enough. Harry was not even sure that the clothes would survive enough to be analyzed and everything he had heard made him think that they would not be looking very close at the remains. Within the chest of the Spam dummy was a very small nanite bomb that would explode as soon it was triggered.

Running back into the control room, Harry sat back in the control chair and started programming the transporter. First he transported a small recording device into the cell that held Sirius signature; something that had been easy to find with the information provided by his Ascended guardians. He wanted to be able to see how this worked out. Then he sat a timer on the explosive within the Spam dummy so that the dummy would explode immediately after he initiated the transportation.

Harry was having his godfather transported directly in front of one of the medical stasis pods so that he could immediately begin healing. Checking on the signature to make sure that Sirius was currently human and not a dog, Harry grinned and ran into the medical bay where the medical stasis pods were located.

The others watched on as Harry giggled before tapping a button on his tablet to initiate the transporter. Harry watched as a flash of light delivered a very discombobulated Sirius Black right in front of him.

Harry was still grinning as he slowly pushed Sirius backwards so that he was standing upright within the stasis pod. He had been so befuddled that he had not protested the small push at all. Looking down at the grinning green eyed boy before him, Sirius just blinked as Harry started pushing buttons. Harry looked up as he pushed the last button on the stasis pod that would place his godfather in medical stasis. Right before it activated he heard his very confused godfather's voice for the first time since he was a baby.

"Harry?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews. I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had gotten halfway done with this chapter and then something started bugging me about it and it took me a while to find my mistake (A/N at the end to explain the mistake as I think it will be something that I get questions over). I then got sick and have just not felt up to writing for a while. I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. As always, if you guys have questions, please let me know and I will do my best to answer through PM.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

With Sirius now safely tucked away in his medical stasis pod, Harry went back to work on planning for his trip to Atlantis. Because Sirius would be in stasis for quite a while, Harry had plenty of time to finish his long range communication relays, and then to send the one for the Milky Way through the gate.

This had been the first time that Harry or the portraits had actually seen the Astria Porta in action. While the portraits looked on in awe, Harry sent the relay through the event horizon, and then he spent almost a full half an hour just playing with the 'puddle.' The Ascended and portraits just watched as he would try to make the ripples into different designs by placing his hands in the event horizon and moving them around as fast as he could. The portraits and the Ascended were all amused by his fascination with the device and said nothing as he played.

After the gate had been shut down, Harry had grinned widely before randomly dialing gates for the next hour. A few of the Ascended that were keeping watch were amused at thought of what the other worlds would think with their gates just dialing in before shutting down for no apparent reason. There were probably a few worlds out there that were feeling just a little bit paranoid now.

After the novelty of dialing the Stargate just to see the Astria Porta create an unstable vortex wore off, Harry went back to planning on his tablet. He had made lists of what he would need to take care of in Atlantis, in Pegasus and in the Milky Way; adding to it each time one of the Ascended had told him of things that had been left behind. Both galaxies were littered with things that he _needed_ to take care of before they caused problems because someone else had found something left behind.

The problem was that Harry was only nine years old, and even he would not suggest that he go running around the galaxy without some way of protecting himself. He had no ships, he had no army, and he had no way of protecting himself from the parasitical race that had spread out all over the galaxy. Even while he looked over his very long list for the Milky Way galaxy he knew that he would not be suggesting a plan anytime soon.

He hated to leave the Milky Way alone at the moment…it was his home galaxy after all, but he had to be as logical as he could. Harry tilted his head to the side a little bit to pop his neck. He was really stressing out about some of the more major devices here…like the device on Dakara Sau. That thing had the capability of wiping out everything living in this galaxy and should have been dismantled long ago. Not to mention that there was a hidden outpost that was buried underneath the device and Astria Porta.

Dakara Sau had been the first planet that the Alterans had landed on within this galaxy and they had originally built the device to seed the galaxy with new life. Something they also did once they arrived in Pegasus. While he was not happy about it he already knew that Dakara Sau was within the claimed territory of one of the Goa'uld. He would have to wait until he had a viable plan before trying to destroy the device or accessing the hidden outpost.

He also had to be very careful of making any changes within the Milky Way as any changes he made could actually affect Earth and its safety and development. He knew that the Americans would be using their gate and that they had come across some of their technology…which was not that great…but some of that technology had possibly been used to keep Earth safe. He had no way of knowing every little thing that the Americans had done before they had tried to travel to Atlantis, and that lack of knowledge made Harry a bit wary of making too many changes within his home galaxy until he knew that his home world was safe.

Harry sighed as he changed the screen on his tablet to show his list for the Pegasus galaxy. He would probably be focusing there for quite some time. He sighed again as he tried to concentrate on his lists. He had just decided to check on his godfather's progress when Tweety and Higgy popped in front of him.

"Little Master Harry? Higgy found something that you should look at."

"What is it?" He could see the small crown floating behind the two little brownies. They had probably found it while they had been looking through that room that they were taking things from within Hogwarts, but it was a bit odd that they were not touching it at all.

"It is having odd energy in it." Higgy said softly while looking back at the floating crown.

Tweety nodded while looking back at the floating crown. "It feels like that crystal that Mr. Glowey made when he took that energy from your scar."

"Oh. I see. Place it on the medical bed and I will go find Grandfather." The two brownies popped out with nods and Harry went off in search of his Grandfather. It was not hard to find both Janus and Raina as they very rarely left the outpost. Harry could honestly not remember a time when he had not been able to find either of his two main caregivers. "Grandfather…Grandmother, Tweety and Higgy have brought back something from Hogwarts that they said felt like the crystal you stored the energy in from my scar. I was about to go take a look at it."

Both Ascended beings looked at him in silence for a moment before following him to the Medical Bay.

"That cannot be good. Surely the idiot did not hack off more of his energy?" Janus muttered under his breath the entire way to the medical bay. Raina remained silent but no less worried. "Why are you looking at it in here?" Janus asked as he stepped up to the medical bed where the small crown rested.

"I thought we could get a read on the energy signature and compare it to the one in the crystal. Higgy is getting the crystal now. If they are the same…could he have not have left other bits of his energy lying around?" Harry was leaning over so that he could look at the crown over the edge of the bed.

"I would hope not, but honestly Tom would have had to been an absolute moron to cut off a piece of his energy even once. That level of stupidity probably has no bounds. It would not be a shock that he would do it more than the one time if he was stupid enough to do it once." Janus was frowning at the crown while he spoke.

Once the crystal had been added to the bed, all three of them watched in silence as the medical bed ran diagnostics on the two items. If they had been in Atlantis, Harry could have used other devices that would tell him even more about the objects being scanned, but as the outpost was not as equipped as the city ship, the medical beds provided the most detailed information they could get on a person's energy. If the crown did indeed contain a piece of Tom, the report would be able to let them know.

When the scans were complete they had their answer. All three of them frowned as they looked at the report screen. The crown did indeed contain yet another piece of Tom Riddle.

Janus sighed. "I will go get another crystal and the device that we used to manipulate the energy out of your scar. Rowena would have been disgusted to know that someone used her diadem like this."

"Hold off on that for a while Grandfather. I want to run this signature through the Core Device." Harry had started to call the device that Janus had created to search for an Alteran the Core Device when he started using it to monitor the different cores in the world before sending out his tablets.

"Why?"

"Well, what if he did it more than those two times? You said that stupidity at that level knew no bounds…so I want to make sure that there are no more pieces of Tom lying around. What if someone were to let him out or something…I don't see how that could possibly be a good thing." Harry was walking out of the room and completely missed the dumbfounded looks on Janus and Raina's faces. Neither of them had thought of the possibility of there being even more pieces of Tom's energy out there, nor did they think about using Janus's device to search for them.

"That…that is probably a good idea. I never thought that machine would be so versatile." Janus final said as he followed his grandson. Both of the Ascended watched as Harry quietly went about programming the machine to look for the specific signature provided by the medical bed scans. Less than half an hour and they were looking at the new results with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"There are five more separate energy signatures. That makes seven different pieces total if you count the crown and the crystal that we already have. What was he trying to do?" Harry squeaked as he looked at the report. Janus and Raina had no answers as they could not imagine what would have caused someone to mutilate their own energy like that. "Look, one of them is mobile. It could be in something that is living like he had done to me. It is moving slow though." Harry looked up at Janus with his bright green eyes. "We are going to need more crystals."

Janus just nodded and left Harry and Raina to return to the medical bay while he went and collected the six new crystals that would be needed to hold the energy that was all that was left of his other descendant. When he returned, he joined Raina and Harry as they stood in front of the crown talking softly. Looking around he realized that the crystal that they had used on Harry was placed on the other side of the room.

Using the Diadem, which Harry refused to call anything other than a crown, Janus showed Harry how to use the device to manipulate the energy into the container. None of them could hide the looks of disgust on their faces as they watched the writhing black mass that was Tom's energy fight against being moved into its new container. Even the portraits looking on were making noises of disgust.

"Alright." Harry said moving the new crystal over to the table that held the energy taken from his scar. He then levitated the crown into a small crate that was in the corner for later study. "I am going to transport one of the other signatures over to the bed and try this again."

Harry prepared a new crystal before activating the transporter with his tablet. Within a few moments a black book was sitting on the medical bed where the crown had been sitting just moments before. Harry was extremely careful as he manipulated the device over the small book as he had been shown with the diadem. As he carefully moved another writhing black mass from the book and into the crystal his tongue poked between his lips in concentration. Raina and Janus watched on with the portraits as Harry successfully extracted and stored the piece of energy within the crystal.

Moving the crystal over to the other two and levitating the book into the crate where they had placed the Diadem, Harry smiled widely. "Well, that wasn't so bad." He was quick to set another crystal onto the bed. "I think I will try the one that was moving around now." Before Raina or Janus had a chance to say anything in protest, Harry had already activated the transporter.

After the transporter had deposited the new arrival on the bed no one spoke for a few moments. Seeing a small squirrel with red eyes wildly looking around the room was something that none of them had imagined. The squirrel was startling in its oddness…and its creepiness. Harry had been studying very hard and he had never once seen or heard of an animal that acted as aware as this one was. The squirrel had looked around before chittering angrily at the three beings watching it. It honestly sounded like it was trying to be threatening.

"Hn." Harry hummed to himself before stretching out his hand and stunning the squirrel just as it looked like it was going to jump at him. "You know. I don't really have anything to practice my spells on. That could have failed horribly." Harry looked up from the medical bed to address his two caretakers…much less concerned than they were at the moment. Noticing their expressions Harry exclaimed. "What?"

"Harry, you need to be careful. It could have attacked you."

"But I stunned it." Harry was confused.

"And as you said…it could have failed…horribly. Maybe your godfather can help you with testing some of these spells once he is healed." Janus patted Harry on the head to show his grandson that he was not truly angry at him, just a bit worried at what could have happened.

"Yes, that would be a good idea for the spells like the stunner…I don't think I would have liked it very much if I had been attacked by an angry rodent. I have read stories on some of the networks we get that sometimes monkeys try to eat people's faces. What if it had tried to eat my face? That would have been horrible." Janus sighed as Harry turned back to the medical bed and repeated the process of moving the foreign energy into the crystal. This time however, Harry had to deal with the energy actively resisting. "It looks like it has actually attached itself or is holding on to the poor squirrel." Harry muttered under his breath as he once again stuck out his tongue in concentration. Removing the energy from a living creature was much more difficult as he had to make sure to manipulate the energy around so that it would release its hold on the host. This was something that apparently was not an issue with inanimate objects. As they watched, Janus and Raina realized that they had been very lucky that the energy in Harry's scar had not had time to attach to him before they removed it. It was horrifying to see just how much the energy was able to resist the transfer.

An hour and a half later, Harry was adding the new crystal to his collection and placing the squirrel in a small isolation chamber meant to study small organisms and animals. He would release it as soon as he made sure that the squirrel would be able to survive on its own without complications from its time as a host to Tom Riddle's energy.

Once the squirrel had been taken care of Harry quickly moved on and repeated the process with a ring and a cup with nothing exciting happening except for the ring falling apart as the transfer took place. It was much easier to complete the transfer from inanimate objects. Harry levitated the pieces that had made up the ring and the cup into the crate with the others before he transported the last signature to the medical bed.

It was when he had transported the last item, a locket, that Harry and his guardians were once again surprised. Harry had not even had a chance to begin removing the energy from the locket when a very old and upset brownie popped into the room.

"Who is being stealing from the Noble House of Black? No one must being taking Master Regulus's locket. Kreacher must destroy. Poor poor Master Regulus." The whole time that the brownie was muttering his complains, he was creeping closer and closer to the medical bed where the locket rested as though he thought that the others could not see or hear him. Before he could reclaim the locket and disappear, Harry interrupted him.

"Excused me Brownie, but I did not mean to take your locket. However, there is some nasty energy trapped inside and I really want to get it out before it hurts someone. Can I do that before you take it back?"

The old Brownie froze mid-step and looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes. "Strange little wizard is taking to Kreacher. Strange little wizard is calling Kreacher Brownie." He muttered.

"Kreacher, is that your name?" Harry asked earnestly.

Kreacher seemed to pause for a moment as he thought silently while looking between Harry and the locket. After a moment he finally started to look around the room he had appeared in. The bulbous green eyes widened as he took in the glowing forms of the ancients that surrounded the little wizard before him and those eyes widened further as they took in the figure that was locked into stasis along the wall behind Harry.

"Strange little wizard has poor mistress's disappointment in his wall." Kreacher blinked as he looked between Sirius's sleeping form and the little wizard before him.

"Sirius? Well, yes, he is in stasis while he is healing…so about the locket. Can I take out the energy before you take it?"

"Energy in master Regulus's locket?"

"Yes." Harry moved quickly when Kreacher gave a small nod. Kreacher watched him closely as he once again began to manipulate the energy into a new container. The bulbous green eyes widened even more when he saw the black mass being pulled from the locket and into a crystal. As soon as it was over Harry levitated the crystal so that it was with the other seven that contained pieces of Tom and then held the locket out to the Brownie that was still watching him closely.

Kreacher slowly reached out and took the locket, holding it close to his chest for a moment as he watched the little wizard and glowing beings around him. After another moment where it looked as though he was deep in thought, he laid the locket on the floor and snapped his fingers. Within moments the locket began to rust and then crumble until there was nothing left but dust in a pile on the floor. Kreacher stared at the pile of dust for another moment before snapping his fingers again making the dust disappear. He lifted watery eyes back up to look at the little wizard that helped him destroy his Master's locket.

"What is little wizard doing with Mistresses' disappointment?" He asked while pointing a long knobby finger towards Sirius.

"Oh well, right now he is getting better. He was in awful shape from that place he was in. He didn't do anything to deserve being there and he was supposed to be taking care of me anyway since he is my godfather, so I brought him here and will just take him with me when we go to Atlantis.

Kreacher just stared from Harry to Sirius and back again for a moment before he pulled at his dirty pillowcase he was wearing and twisting it between his long fingers in agitation. "Mistresses' disappointment is going to Atlantis?"

Harry tried to ignore his father's portrait that was snickering in the background and Janus who was trying to hide his chuckles behind coughs as he continued one of the oddest conversations of his life. "Yes. Sirius is going to Atlantis with me." He tried to put as much stress on his godfather's name as he answered. Janus snorted before leaving the room.

Kreacher's eyes narrowed as he looked again between Harry and Sirius. Finally, he nodded sharply and pointed at Harry. "You is being waiting here for Kreacher. Kreacher must go and speak with Mistress about Mistresses' disappointment."

Harry just blinked as Kreacher popped away. "What an odd little brownie. He's kind of bossy too." He muttered as he looked up at his father's portrait that was still snickering over the interaction he had just been watching. Shaking his head he walked over so that he could read the display pad for his godfather's medical stasis pod.

It had been a few weeks already, and Harry could already see a little bit of improvement. Sirius was still very dirty of course and he was still dressed in the rags that passed as clothing in Azkaban, but he did have a bit more color now instead of looking pale gray. He was receiving nutrients that were released into the pod as vapor; Harry thought that was extremely interesting as the Wizarding world had developed nutrient potions that would do the same thing as the vapor that the pods used. The pod also sent small pulses of energy into the muscles to help them heal and keep from atrophying.

While he was studying the display pad he heard a small pop behind him that was quickly followed by an "Oh Shit" from his father's portrait. It caught Harry's attention as that was one of the words that the female portraits constantly smacked the males for if they were uttered around Harry. What Harry was not expecting to see when he turned around was a very old Kreacher struggling to place a very large portrait right next to the frame his father was currently occupying. His father was just watching with a look of horror on his face.

The woman in the new frame sniffed as she looked over at his father before turning her attention to the boy that was standing before her son, who was encased in something that looked like crystal. "Boy, what is your name?" She was probably the most stern looking woman that Harry had ever seen.

"My name is Harry Potter. Are you by any chance Kreacher's Mistress?" At her stiff nod Harry greeted her properly as the other portraits had taught him. "It is very nice to meet you Lady Black." Harry gave a short formal bow with his hands clasped behind his back.

The portrait of Walburga Black raised one brow at the gesture before turning to James who was still staring at her in horror. "I can see that others have taken to teaching your son manners. Merlin knows you and my son would never have managed to greet someone so properly with your wild ways." James flushed in anger as she turned her attention back towards Harry. So, Kreacher tells me that you plan on finding the lost city of Atlantis and taking my son there. How…ambitious."

"Well, it is not exactly lost. I already know where it is. Right now I am just waiting for Sirius to heal enough that he will be able to go with me. I think it will only be another few weeks before he is well enough."

Walburga narrowed her eyes as she looked at the boy before her and then took in the room he was standing in. "I see. James." James jumped in his frame as Walburga once again turned her attention to him. His look of horror grew as she entered his frame and took his arm. "Escort me to your mother while you explain what your son is planning…your mother is here…is she not." James just nodded as he directly led his cousin through the frames. Harry watched with his brows raised as Kreacher just followed his mistress though the frames as they left the room, James's voice growing softer and softer as they moved along.

Shaking his head Harry picked up his tablet before heading to his sleeping chambers. It had been a very long and very odd day and Harry was starting to feel the exhaustion. An hour had not passed before Janus looked in at his heir, fast asleep with his tablet resting on his chest. Janus smiled as he tucked the boy in and moved the tablet to the table placed beside the bed.

"Rest well, Harry."

* * *

A/N: Alright, so the mistake I had was that I was including Nagini as a Horcrux. This is why it took me so long to catch the mistake as I was not really thinking about the fact that she did not become a Horcrux until after Tom had killed Bertha Jorkins in 1994. This is why she is not in the story at all.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone, I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. This chapter has been mostly written for a while, but I never could find the time to just sit down and finish it off. I do hope that you guys continue to enjoy the story. Thank you everyone that reviewed and followed the story. If you have any questions please let me know and I will do my best to answer through PM.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate

It took a bit longer than a few weeks for Sirius to be completely healed by his medical stasis pod. While he was waiting on his godfather, Harry was kept busy programming his nanites so that they would build tablets, armbands and social networking and exploration satellites while he was away.

The social networking and social satellites were mainly to get as much information on the galaxy as possible while increasing his ability to communicate over long distances. He would also be able to listen to any chatter happening in the galaxy that was not encrypted…though he could probably run programs for those too. He wanted to have a satellite in place for any planet he visited or any that he knew contained Ancient technology.

It did not take long for Harry to figure out that he needed more data pads that could be sent out. Requests for new data pads for friends and family was one of the requests he received most popular questions coming from active data pads.

Already he could already see that those with the data pads were taking advantage of the networking options on the data pads to discuss the different learning modules. He had been able to see that a few people had already started private conversations thanks to connections they had made in chatrooms. It made him happy to see that children his age from different countries were making social connections, and he thought it was a great idea to allow other people to access to the network.

He quickly planned to have more data pads created along with arm bands. Each would be delivered to someone that had requested a data pad though someone else. He had thought briefly about allowing them to be sold in stores, but he thought that would end up limited who could get them in the long run. In addition, he really saw no need to charge people for the knowledge that he felt should be free to begin with.

Harry would gate back to the outpost periodically and send what had been created out to those that had requested them. He would need to come back anyway to keep an eye on everything since he was planning on leaving all the systems up and running while he was in Atlantis. Thanks to the Astria Porta he would be able to go back and forth as much as he needed to.

While Harry had been finishing up his plans for the outpost and his networking project as well as his continued lessons in the control chair, the Brownies had been busy getting everything ready for their trip to Atlantis.

Kreacher, under the direction of a stern Walberga Black, had been busy moving things from the Black family home and vault to the outpost. Harry found the little Brownie to be quite funny as he had decided that none of the other elves were qualified to take care of the 'strange little master.' Apparently, James had told his cousin that Sirius had made Harry his heir while he was taking her through the various portraits, which had caused Kreacher to decide that he would be the brownie looking after Harry.

Of course, Tweety was not impressed at all with this decision.

Harry, Janus and some of the portraits had watched in fascination as Tweety had practically vibrated with anger as Kreacher had gone about what she considered _her_ duties. Harry had never seen an angry Brownie before. Most of the portraits had never seen a Brownie get quite as upset as Tweety had either. It was…interesting.

It all came to a head about a week and a half after Kreacher had showed up at the outpost. He had vanished the breakfast that Tweety had provided for Harry and provided his own-it was the same stuff, just on a different plate that had the Black family crest on it- when suddenly Tweety let loose with a streak of rage and jumped on the back of the older elf.

What followed would have made the illustrators of Looney Toons proud. Harry was not even sure what was going on as he could only see an arm here or a leg there as the two brownies rolled around on the floor. He had finished his breakfast and left the room to sit in the control chair for lessons by the time the two elves stopped fighting. After that the two Brownies traded off on their duties while glaring at the others as though daring them to even think about usurping their places as personal Brownies.

Eventually, everything was ready for the trip to Atlantis. The Brownies were busy going through the outpost and removing the majority of the frames so that they could be stacked by the crates going through the gate. A few Portraits had decided to remain at the Outpost for the time being so that they could test wither or not the figures would be able to travel though the frames despite the distance.

It would not be that great of a loss if they could not travel between the frames and those that had been left behind would be collected later if that was the case. Honestly, they had decided to give this a try due more to curiosity than any kind of need.

Harry was on his way to check on his godfather's medical stasis pod to make sure that he was well enough to be released so that they could leave while looking at some readouts on his data pad. Even though he didn't spend a lot of time in this room thanks to his being very healthy, he had no worries about accidently walking into anything. He often walked through the outpost without paying much mind to his surroundings.

Suddenly Harry stopped in the middle of the floor and slowly looked up with his eyes narrowed in concentration. Something in the room was different.

He blinked a few times before slowly turning his head to look at what should have been an empty medical stasis pod, and it wasn't as empty as it should have been.

"Huh. Hey, have we kidnapped anyone lately?" Harry called out, sure that pretty much everyone in the outpost would be able to hear him. He just stared at the figure as the Ascended appeared in the room along with Kreacher, Tweety and some of the portraits that crowed into the few frames left in the room.

"Who is this guy?" Harry walked over and started looking at the report that was coming from the stasis pod.

"Kreacher twisted his toga like uniform that Tweety had forced him into. "That is being the disappointment's wolf. Mistress had Kreacher fetch the wolf so that the disappointment would not be breaking things in Atlantis."

James was staring from the frame with wide eyes. "Merlin, he kidnapped Moony."

"Right." Harry shook his head as he looked down at the old Brownie. "Hey Kreacher, let's not kidnap anyone else, alright?" When Kreacher slowly nodded, Harry went back to the readout on the stasis pod with a frown.

"What is it, Harry?" Frig asked as she moved over with Raina to look at the readout herself.

"The scans show that he has some kind of parasite in his brain…it looks familiar." Harry muttered as he tapped on the image to enlarge it.

"Let me see." Frig leaned over so that she could have a closer look. "Oh my. It looks like the parasite that causes what you would call Alzheimer's disease, from the Pegasus galaxy. Someone must have come back to Earth while infected. It doesn't look like it is responding to the ionizing radiation from the pod though."

"A parasite causes Lycanthropy?" James asked incredulously from his place in the portrait frame, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him. "Can it be removed?"

"Hn." Frig turned back to the stasis pod as she considered the issue. "It is possible. It must have mutated once it was on Earth. If it responds to the lunar cycle, it will take the stasis pod time to remove it. The stasis pod will monitor him through at least one lunar cycle and see if the parasite is affected by electromagnetic radiation before starting the process of removing it."

"Will he change while he is in there?" James asked while Frig showed Harry a few readings on the read out.

"No, the stasis pod will prevent him from changing as well as keep the parasite from causing harm. If it is anything like the parasite in the Pegasus galaxy, then the lunar cycle probably causes it to grow or release some kind of toxin, the stasis pod will monitor but prevent the parasite from actually responding the way it normally would."

"Alright, I guess that is something that Sirius can look forward too. It will take some time for Remus to heal after the removal though, it looks like there has been quite a bit of damage to his body and system." Harry moved over to his godfather's stasis pod and started double checking that his godfather was ready to come out. The Ascended slowly started making their way out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Sirius blinked and looked down at a mini James look-a-like without glasses. The last thing he remembered was a white flash of light and seeing the boy that was standing before him now. At least that is what he thought he saw. "Harry?"

Harry grinned up at his godfather. "Hello."

Before Sirius had a chance to say anything or ask what was going on, he heard something that caused his blood to freeze in his veins.

"Stand up straight, Sirius. You are a son of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Act like it."

Sirius looked up and saw his mother standing in a large frame while Kreacher stood under the portrait, staring at him with his large bulbous eyes.

"Mother?" He was so confused.

"Hey padfoot." This voice was much softer than the harsh tones of his mother. Looking closely, Sirius could see James standing at the very edge of the frame that his mother was occupying. As soon as he saw he had Sirius's attention, James waved with a smile.

"James, what is going on?"

"Well buddy, that is a long story." While James escorted his mother-his mother of all people- though the frames that had been left on the walls, Harry had been tugging the befuddled man though the outpost and into a bedroom.

By the time Sirius had been cleaned up and put on fresh clothing, clothing he had looked at in confusion as he had never worn anything like Harry's normal day to day outfit, he had been told where he was, how he had gotten there, and what was going on. To say the least, he was a bit overwhelmed.

When Harry reentered the room with a leather armband that had been embellished with copper, Sirius wasted no time in sweeping the nine-year-old up in his arms and crying into his neck.

Harry just hung in his godfather's arms and blinked while clutching the armband in his hand. He really had no idea what to do in this kind of situation, so he eventually just started to pat the older man on the back with his free hand. It was awkward. Eventually, Harry was released and allowed to place the armband on Sirius's arm, though Sirius never stopped talking while Harry attached the armband to his arm and adjusted the fit.

"So, you are Harry. You have grown since the last time I saw you. And look at you, going to Atlantis instead of Hogwarts…that is just…wow." Sirius eventually seemed to run out of random things to say.

"Yes. You will go with me, won't you?" Harry had looked up at his still teary-eyed godfather as he asked the question.

"Of course, I will go with you. Someone must look out for you after all." He said this with while looking over at the portrait of his best friend, as though to assure him that he would not let him down again.

"That is great, the Brownies are all ready to go so we can leave now if you are ready." Harry had already made it to the hallway when Sirius caught up to him. He had been distracted by Kreacher taking down his mother's portrait and popping away. "There isn't any reason to delay now that you are out of your stasis pod as you can have any check-ups that you need in Atlantis.

Sirius, now much more aware of what was going on thanks to his conversation with his best friend and his _mother_ , which was still freaking him out, was looking around the outpost in awe. Standing beside his godson as he stepped up to the dialing device, he watched with wide eyes as Harry dialed the gate address to Atlantis.

Honestly, Sirius was still not sure that he was not dreaming. The only reason he thought this might be real and happening was that he did not think he would ever be able to come up with anything this detailed. He gapped along with most of the Brownies as the wormhole was established.

Harry kept up a steady explanation of what was going on, but even after James's explanation of what was going on with his godson, Sirius was lost. The idea that he was about to step through a _wormhole_ that looked like a pond stood up on its side to another _galaxy_ where he would be staying at _Atlantis_ with his godson who lived with a bunch of Ascended beings that he had yet to see was a bit much to take on faith. Though the huge whoosh of something that obviously was _not_ water was helping.

Looking down at the happy expression on Harry's face, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a lot that he would have to learn so that he could be a part of his godson's world, but he would do it just for the chance to be with him. Even if that meant dealing with his mother's portrait and her blasted house elf, who was currently standing right behind Harry and Sirius with his mother's large portrait in his arms.

Harry and Sirius were the first to walk through the gate, stepping into a room that slowly started lighting up as they walked further and further into the room. Harry nodded as he looked around for a moment before turning to his data pad and sending the signal though the gate that would tell the Brownies that they were good to come through.

He and Sirius watched as a few Brownies came though and stood at the gate accepting packages that were being sent though. It would have been easier to shrink everything or send everything though in space expanded trunks, but for right now, they were only bringing a few things though that way as they were not sure if the wormhole would affect the magic that had been used.

Eventually everything had come though and the gate had been shut down. Harry looked around the crates for the storage device that held his Potentia while trying to explain to Sirius what he was looking for and why. Finding it, Harry smiled as Tweety snapped her fingers, which caused the box to float behind her as she followed Harry.

Turning his attention to his godfather, he smiled in excitement. "Alright, you stay here and keep an eye on everything and everybody. Don't let any of the Brownies leave here until I get the Potentia replaced and have a chance to run system diagnostics. I should be back in just a few minutes."

Harry watched as his godfather struggled with the instructions, clearly wanting to go with him.

"If something were to happen, Tweety will pop me right back to you. I need you to do this for me Sirius. You know that they are already wanting to go and clean this place, and I need them to stay here so that nothing bad happens."

Sirius eventually nodded as he looked over at one of the Brownies that had summoned a rag from somewhere and was currently scrubbing the stairs in the middle of the room. The others had already noticed and were summoning their own rags and claiming their own spots around the room. All of them except Kreacher that is, who was holding up his mistresses' portrait so that she could look around. He was slowly turning so that nothing would be missed. Sirius could see James and Lily in her frame trying to get a look as well.

Looking back down at Harry, he nodded. "Fine, but Tweety better pop you right back here at the first sign of trouble." He watched as Harry disappeared down a corridor with his Brownie and box of Potentia following behind him.

Harry made his way quickly to a transporter, watching as the lights of the city lit up at his passing. Having studied the layout of the city extensively, it took him no time at all to make his way to the base of the tower where the Potentia were located.

Stepping into the room, Harry waited until the consoles lit up before pulling up the diagnostic that would tell him how much power was in each Potentia. He had been told by his grandfather that Elizabeth Weir, who had traveled in time, should have come out of stasis twice to change the ZPMs that was powering the city shields and basic power needs. Looking at the data on the console, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"That is not right." He muttered as he flipped though the reports.

While he could see both times that the Potentia had been changed, he could also see that there were other periods where power consumption had increased, indicating that Elizabeth Weir had over ridden the protocols on her stasis pod so that she could wake up more often. Each time she awoke, it took more and more power from the Potentia as the systems would go through many programs each time the systems had been brought online.

Seeing that the last Potentia was even more depleted than he expected, Harry quickly walked over to the hub containing the Potentia and held his hand over the first so that it could be removed. He took the fully depleted Potentia out of the hub and sat it on the floor next to the box containing the fully charged ones. Carefully lifting out the first fully charged Potentia, Harry placed it in the socket and pressed it in.

He waited a few moments to make sure that the Potentia was fully connected to the hub before returning to the console to ensure that he was getting readings from the new Potentia. Seeing that everything was working correctly, he repeated the process with the next Potentia, leaving the one that had a little bit of charge left until last.

Soon all three had been replaced and Harry had checked that he was able to receive readouts for each one. Seeing that everything was as it should be, Harry carefully placed each of the three depleted Potentia into the box so that they could recharge. As soon as he was done, he and Tweety made their way back to the gate room so that he could power up the city and take command as High Councilor.

Harry grinned at his godfather as he walked over to stand in front of the gate.

"Everything go alright, pup?" Sirius asked as he watched his godson.

"Everything is fine, we are no longer in danger of losing power and having the ocean crash down on us." Harry held his hand out in front of him with the palm of his hand facing downwards.

Sirius just gaped as the Lockout Device appeared out of the floor. The floor that had looked solid a few moments ago. Then what his godson said registered in his brain and he looked incredulously at the boy in front of him. "Ocean? There is an Ocean that is going to fall in on us?" No one had said anything about this before they had gone through the gate.

"Well, not anymore. Now the shields are holding with no problems and we are not in any danger of them falling anytime soon.

Harry, being the only Alteran in the city, was able to gain full control over the city while simultaneously revoking any system changes that Elizabeth Weir could have made during her times awake in the city. He wasn't sure what she had been doing while awake, but wanted to take as many precautions as he could. He would still need to go over the logs to see what she had been doing, but this would prevent her from causing too much trouble. He was now the only person that the systems would recognize as having authority over the city and had become the youngest Alteran to ever have command or hold the title of High Councilor.

As the city powered up fully for the first time in ten thousand years, Harry started the process for the city to run full diagnostics.

Looking around at the Brownies that were dusting the gateroom, Harry smiled. "Alright, listen up, I don't want anyone wondering around without me until the diagnostics are finished. Once those are done, I should be able to make sure that areas are safe without having to look at them physically. For now, I am going to look around and find the High Councilor chambers and find living space for Sirius and Remus. I should start getting reports on which areas are safe for you to explore within the hour and I will let Tweety and Kreacher relay that information. Once you start wondering about, make sure that you do not clean or move anything that looks like it may be activated or dangerous."

He had no worries about the Brownies activating systems or devices, but if they were already activated he wanted to make sure that they would not get hurt messing around with someone's misplaced experiment.

After making sure that the Brownies would stay within the area surrounding the gateroom, Harry led Sirius over to the transporter. He had to pull the man by the arm as he was busy looking around in awe. Kreacher was following quietly behind them as he carried the frame holding Harry and Sirius's parents.

Harry quickly transported them over to the tower that contained the living quarters for the High Councilor and others that had once sat on the council. The suite that would be Harry's was located at the very top of the tower and was the only one on the top two levels.

The living room had large windows and a door that opened onto a balcony that seemed to surround most of the tower. There was a kitchen area and separate dining room that looked as though it would hold twenty people at the table. There was also a good-sized bathroom, small bedroom and study on the bottom floor of the suite.

The stairs rose from the corner of the living room up to the second floor of the suite, where Harry and Sirius found four large bedrooms with attached bathrooms. The room that Harry chose was the largest and contained a desk surrounded by books and a couch.

Sirius chose the room right beside Harry's and the only real difference is that it did not have its own sitting area. It was still large enough that his mother could not complain from her portrait.

Kreacher followed Harry and Sirius around as they explored their new living space before he moved to place his Mistress's portrait on the wall in the living room. She would later be joined by some of the Potter portraits, including James and Lily's.

While Kreacher was attaching the frame to the wall, Harry was reading over the first readouts from the diagnostics that were running, focusing mainly on areas that were pulling on power. He wanted to be the one to check anything that was actively running to ensure that none of the brownies accidently hurt themselves. Pulling out the data pad that he had been carrying for Kreacher, he called the Brownie over.

"Kreacher, take this data pad with you. It has a map of areas that are approved for the others to clean and work in. These rooms here are living quarters and the Brownies are welcome to choose some of those to live in…I know it will be bigger than they like, but there is not really anything smaller. They can decorate it however they want though. If anyone comes across something that is glowing, flashing or beeping, have them call me to look at it. After that, you and Tweety can decorate in here as much as you want."

Kreacher just nodded as he looked over the image on the data pad. Harry had spent hours teaching the Brownies how to use the basic functions on the data pads as it was easier to pass them something they could see rather than trying to explain everything. Sure, they could pop to him if they needed him, but the data pads would give them a bit more freedom of movement.

Turning to his godfather, Harry considered him for a moment. "I would rather have more diagnostics run before we start exploring. The systems show that Elizabeth Weir was awake more than she should have been and I don't want to run into any surprises. Why don't I get you started on some learning modules while we wait?"

"Learning modules?" Sirius looked at Harry warily as he was lead over to the couch.

"Yep, you know…just things that you need to learn now that you are here. History…language…ethics. Harry looked at his godfather as he paled at the thought of having to learn at his age.

"I thought I was done with all of that when I left Hogwarts." Sirius sank down onto the couch with a resigned sigh.

"Nope." Harry bounced into the seat next to his godfather and started walking him through the uses of his very own data pad.


End file.
